Nouveau départ
by The Raidak
Summary: [UA] Darkhell n'est plus ce qu'il était. Ses années passées en prison lui ont permis de se repentir. Le temps est venu pour lui de prendre un nouveau départ. Déterminé, il ira jusqu'au bout pour retrouver sa fille Ténébris, la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Suivez-le dans son périple jusqu'à Orchidia.
1. Chapitre 1

**NOUVEAU D****ÉPART**

**_Retrouver sa famille et être en harmonie parfaite nous fait retourner en enfance, et les souvenirs lointains remontent en nous laissant un goût d'innocence. _**_(citation d'__**Esther Johnson**)_

_Prison Barek_

Tard dans la nuit, l'alerte évasion fût donnée. Deux détenus venaient de s'échapper. Le temps que les gardiens le découvrent, ils devaient déjà être loin. Après une longue course sans se retourner, nos deux fuyards en question marquèrent une pause au pied d'un immense pique de pierre sortant du sable qui constituait le désert. Un bon emplacement pour se cacher d'éventuels poursuivants. Ils regardèrent si personne ne les avaient suivis. L'un d'eux nommé Rhùndal, un monstre humanoïde et ancien monslave (à vous d'imaginer comment il est), riait sarcastiquement à côté de son compagnon de cavale. Ce dernier, essoufflé et pas forcément d'humeur à rire, était le criminel le plus dangereux qu'Alysia avait jamais connu.

– Ha ha ha ha ! Ils n'ont rien vu venir, ces baltringues ! Bien joué, Darkhell ! s'exclama Rhùndal juste avant de se faire brutalement plaqué dos contre la roche par le Sorcier Noir.

– Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler comme ça ! Mon nom c'est **Galen** ! Tu entends ?! rétorqua sèchement ce dernier.

L'ancien monslave avait beau être plus imposant, l'hostilité qu'affichait Darkhell avait de quoi l'intimider. Ces années passées en taule ont permis à Darkhell de se repentir. Fini le Sorcier Noir. Aujourd'hui, il voulait redevenir Galen, être humain comme les autres. Lui qui, jadis, n'était que ténèbres, dépourvu de toute pitié, cherchait maintenant la rédemption.

– D'accord, d'accord… Galen.

Il relâcha son emprise sur Rhùndal. Entre eux, ce n'était pas une grande amitié, vous l'aurez compris. Pourtant, s'ils n'avaient pas fait équipe, jamais ils ne seraient parvenus à sortir vivants de cette prison.

– Allez viens, ne traînons pas ici, dit Galen en faisant signe à Rhùndal de le suivre.

Nos deux fuyards avaient conscience qu'ils s'engageaient à présent dans un périlleux voyage. Et comme tous ceux qui avaient réussi à s'échapper avant eux, ils devraient commencer par le plus difficile : la traversée du désert. On dit que seuls les plus fous sont prêts à tous pour leur liberté.

Peu de temps après, à la prison Barek, le directeur venait tout juste d'être informé au sujet de cette évasion. Si la fuite du monslave Rhùndal était considérée comme sans importance, celle de Darkhell était alarmante. Heureusement, le directeur savait quelle procédure devait être employée au cas où cet incident arriverait. Prenant une plume, il écrivit rapidement une lettre puis convoqua deux messagers pour leur donner l'ordre suivant :

– Prévenez immédiatement la Reine Adeyrid d'Orchidia que le sorcier Darkhell s'est évadé

* * *

Inspiré par des road movies tels que _Logan_, _Un Monde Parfait_, _O'Brother_ et _No Country For Old Men_, j'ai voulu écrire une fanfiction dans l'esprit de ce genre cinématographique que j'apprécie beaucoup.

**Note importante** : l'histoire se situe dans un univers parallèle, situé chronologiquement au début des albums Origines, durant la véritable enfance des Légendaires. Ici, Darkhell n'est pas un vieillard et a entre 35 et 40 ans.


	2. Chapitre 2

Trois jours ont passé depuis le début de leur cavale dans le désert. Galen et Rhùndal n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis. S'ils ne trouvaient pas quelque chose à temps, ils succomberaient très bientôt, et le sable deviendrait leur dernière demeure. Les rayons tapants du soleil n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Par miracle, ils trouvèrent une minuscule oasis au pied d'un gigantesque rocher en forme de pique. Leur soif était si immense qu'ils vidèrent la quasi-totalité de l'eau. Maintenant ravitaillés, en partie du moins, ils se reposèrent quelques instants à l'ombre. Quand tout à coup, Rhùndal sentit quelque chose lui piquer la fesse gauche. Ce qu'il découvrît en creusant le sable le laissa confus, contrairement à Galen.

– Un squelette de poisson ? s'interloqua Rhùndal. Mais qu'est-ce que ce machin fabrique en plein milieu du désert ?

– C'est normal, mon vieux, expliqua Galen. Ce que tu tiens dans tes mains est la preuve qu'autrefois il y avait de l'eau ici, beaucoup d'eau ; l'océan même si ça se trouve. Au fil du temps, les plaques tectoniques de notre planète se sont déplacées grâce à la force gravitationnelle présente dans l'univers, créant ainsi la dérive des continents. De nouvelles terres sont apparues, de nouvelles mers se sont ouvertes tandis que d'autres se sont refermées et ainsi de suite. Et c'est comme ça que le monde a la forme qu'on lui connaît.

Mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ancien monslave, Galen n'y lut que l'incompréhension sur la mine qu'il affichait.

– Toi, t'as rien compris de ce que j'ai dit, conclut-il d'un air ennuyé.

– J'te croyais être un des plus grands sorciers d'Alysia. Pas un prof de science-géo.

– La magie requiert parfois certaines connaissances en science, Rhùndal. Tu penses peut-être que j'ai créé mes armées de dragonites à l'aide d'un simple coup de baguette magique ?

– Eh bah tiens, tant qu'on parle de magie, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas servi de tes pouvoirs pour nous sortir directement de taule, hein ? S'écria Rhùndal sur un ton de reproche.

– Parce qu'ils m'ont injecté de l'antimag, j'te l'ai déjà dit ! rétorqua Galen. Et avec leur dernière formule mise au point, il faut compter au moins quinze jours avant que je ne récupère tous mes pouvoirs !

Hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les yeux de l'ex-monslave s'écarquillèrent.

– …Quinze jours ? se lamenta-t-il.

Galen ne répondit rien. Rhùndal n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de très patient. L'attente finissait parfois par le rendre dingue. Mais il décida de changer de sujet.

– Au fait, Galen, où comptes-tu aller maintenant que t'es libre ?

– Je vais à Orchidia.

– À Orchidia ?! Mais t'es complètement dingue ?! Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

– Absolument, ironisa-t-il indifféremment.

– Hey ! J'te signale que nos têtes sont mises à prix depuis qu'on s'est évadé ! Arrivés là-bas, on aura toutes les chances de se faire prendre ! T'as pensé à ça ?

Galen fixa intensément son compagnon de cavale en affichant un rictus provocateur, puis lui répondit narcissiquement :

– Mais je ne t'oblige pas à venir avec moi, Rhùndal. Tu es tout à fait libre d'aller où tu veux. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais t'en donner la peine, ça me ferait des vacances. Rien qu'à te regarder tu me rends malade.

D'ordinaire, Rhùndal lui aurait cassé la figure et briser pas mal d'os pour avoir osé lui parler ainsi, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec d'autres. Il aurait pu le faire sans problème puisque Galen n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Mais l'ex-monslave y renonça très vite, ne voulant pas lui offrir ce plaisir. Rhùndal était une brute meurtrière, certes, mais il lui arrivait de se contrôler et de faire le bon choix. Il fit donc comme si de rien n'était.

– T'as raison, répondit-il. Je suis libre d'aller où je veux. Mais dans ce désert, je ne risque pas de trouver mon chemin. Je vais te suivre jusqu'à ce qu'on en sorte, et après, Bye Bye Amigo !

Sur ce, ils se remirent en marche sans plus tarder. Rhùndal se demandait pourquoi Galen souhaitait tant rejoindre Orchidia. La réponse viendrait probablement après. Nos deux fuyards continuèrent leur périple dans le désert jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

_Beaucoup plus loin_

La nuit recouvrait déjà la voûte céleste au-dessus de la cité d'Orchidia qui commençait à s'endormir. C'était aussi l'heure pour deux jeunes princesses d'aller dormir. En tant que princesses, elles avaient des heures de sommeil à respecter pour ne pas être fatiguées le lendemain. Leur mère, la Reine Adeyrid, venait tous les soirs pour les mettre au lit et leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une tâche qui était auparavant confiée aux domestiques du palais. Mais depuis peu, la reine avait changé le protocole, et ce par amour pour ses enfants. Elle les aimait de tout son cœur parce qu'elles les rendaient heureuses, et ce depuis le jour où elle les avait eu. Jadina, la cadette, et Ténébris, l'aînée, toutes deux âgées de sept ans. Adeyrid les aimait tellement qu'elle avait réorganisé le temps qu'elle consacrait à ses devoirs royaux afin de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible auprès de Jadina et Ténébris, à jouer et à s'occuper d'elles jusqu'au dernier moment de la journée, comme toute mère tendre.

– Maman, maman, demain on pourra cuisiner des macarons ensemble ? demanda joyeusement Jadina.

– D'accord, Jadina. Je demanderai aux domestiques d'acheter les ingrédients qu'il nous faut pour la préparation, répondit Adeyrid avec un doux sourire avant de faire un bisou sur le front de sa fille cadette.

La reine remarqua que sa fille aînée lui tournait le dos vers la fenêtre. Dans ses yeux tristes brillaient les étoiles et les deux lunes d'Alysia. Inquiète, Adeyrid vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

– Ténébris, mon ange, pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

– Je veux revoir mon papa, répondit-elle d'une voix mélangée de tristesse et de fatigue.

– Mais il était avec nous pour dîner, comme à chaque soir.

Les yeux suppliant de Ténébris croisèrent ceux de sa mère.

– Non, je veux mon vrai papa.

Adeyrid poussa un soupir mélancolique. C'était un sujet sur lequel Ténébris était très sensible. Et malgré le nombre de fois à essayer de la réconforter pour qu'elle aille de l'avant, rien n'y faisait. La jeune princesse à la chevelure ténébreuse considérait toujours Darkhell comme son unique et véritable père, et ne le renierait jamais de son cœur. Adeyrid rendit un regard désolé à sa fille aînée et lui caressa la joue.

– Ténébris… nous en avons déjà discuté. Ce ne sera jamais possible et tu le sais bien, lui expliqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas la blesser.

Mais, le regard empli de désespoir, Ténébris se détourna. Craignant de la voir tomber en larmes, sa mère l'enlaça dans ses bras, espérant pouvoir la réconforter. Ténébris lui rendît son étreinte. Elle aimait sa famille, mais son père lui manquait terriblement, et elle souhaitait tant qu'il puisse être là pour que toute sa famille soit complète. Adeyrid pensait que sa fille aînée ne prenait pas conscience de la dangerosité que représentait Darkhell, surtout depuis ce jour où il lui avait volé son premier enfant. Elle espérait que Ténébris puisse l'oublier et comprendre qu'elle avait la seule famille qu'elle méritait.

– Allons, n'y songe plus, et fais de beaux rêves.

Ténébris lui adressa un léger sourire de remerciement. Elle s'allongea tandis que sa mère ramena la couverture sur elle. Adeyrid embrassa une dernière fois ses enfants puis se dirigea vers la porte.

– Dormez bien, mes trésors, dit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

– Bonne nuit maman !

– Bonne nuit maman.

Sur ce, elle referma la porte de la chambre, laissant Jadina et Ténébris s'endormir paisiblement. Imitant sa sœur cadette, Ténébris ferma les yeux sous la lumière des étoiles, sans se douter que son père allait bientôt rentrer.

_A suivre… _

* * *

**Pour cette histoire, je me suis permis de modifier le caractère d'Adeyrid pour en faire une mère aimable et plus attentionnée que dans la bande dessinée.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Trouver à manger, c'était la seule pensée qui occupait leur esprit. Galen et Rhùndal étaient affamés. Leur ventre ne cessait de crier famine. Ils sentaient leurs forces les abandonner. Par miracle, ils atteignirent juste à temps la première ville qui se trouvait sur leur route : Eisleymos. Au grand malheur de Rhùndal qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville corrompue qui avait été plus une cage qu'une maison pour lui. Nos deux taulards évadés entrèrent dans Eisleymos en essayant de ne pas se faire reconnaître. Avant toute chose, ils devaient trouver de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Ils ont donc d'abord commencé par voler des fruits frais et du pain dans des stands du marché de la ville. Galen ne voulait pas commettre de vol. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne supportait plus la famine qui risquait de le faire succomber. Tous les deux se cachèrent ensuite dans une ruelle isolée puis dégustèrent leur festin. C'était un vrai soulagement. Une fois ravitaillés, ils s'aventurèrent dans les rues de cette Babylone alysienne, à la recherche de ce dont ils auraient besoin pour continuer leur cavale.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? grogna l'ancien monslave, qui fut le premier à parler depuis leur entrée à Eisleymos.

– D'abord nous débarrasser de nos tenues de prisonniers, répondit Galen. Afin qu'on puisse passer inaperçus pour le reste du voyage. J'ai un plan pour ça.

– Et peut-on savoir lequel, monsieur le génie ?

– Regarde.

Galen indiqua une taverne avec une affiche accrochée au mur (le genre d'affiche publicitaire à mi-chemin entre sport de combat et produit ménager), invitant les gens à venir assister ou participer à un tournoi de bras de fer. D'après ce qu'il y est écrit, les gagnants sont bien récompensés.

– On va s'inscrire dans ce tournoi de bras de fer illégal, reprit Galen. On va jouer l'un contre l'autre en faisant croire qu'on ne se connaît pas. Comme ça, même si un de nous deux perd la partie, on est sûr de gagner de l'argent.

L'ancien monslave approuva l'idée, tant que ça ne consistait pas à se battre à mort contre des monstres. Galen et Rhùndal s'inscrivirent donc au tournoi de bras de fer. Leur duel truqué fonctionna comme sur des roulettes face aux spectateurs qui ne se doutèrent de rien. Personne ne semblait se poser de questions sur leurs tenues de prisonnier ni reconnaître les deux taulards en fuite. Tous sauf un malin qui était prêt à tout pour toucher la récompense offerte à ceux qui dénoncent les criminels recherchés. Ce dernier, un petit rondouillard rouquin à barbiche et à la coiffure abominable qui lui donnait une allure de poireau sortit en douce de la taverne pour prévenir les gardes de la cité. La partie finie, Galen et Rhùndal gagnèrent suffisamment de kishus pour se payer tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour poursuivre leur cavale à travers Alysia.

– Le tour est joué ! T'es trop fort, Galen ! s'exclama Rhùndal.

– Mouais. T'as quand même failli me casser le bras.

– Eh. On a l'oseille. C'est ce qui compte.

Direction le marché aux puces. Tous les deux trouvèrent facilement un marchand de vêtements d'occasion. Galen prit un pantalon qui avait perdu ses couleurs à force d'être sali et un gilet noir à manches courtes. Une tenue typique de paysan. Rhùndal quant à lui ne prît qu'un pantalon en cuir accroché par une sangle autour de l'épaule. Soudain, une conversation venant de quelques mètres plus loin parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Galen.

– Ah j'vous jure. Je suis persuadé que c'était Darkhell. Il était accompagné d'un monstre bodybuildé qui, si ma mémoire est bonne, a été un temps monslave ici.

Il reconnût soudain dans la foule un visage familier qu'il avait déjà aperçu au tournoi : le type rondouillard de tout à l'heure qui revenait accompagné de gardes.

– Change-toi vite, Rhùndal. Je crois que notre présence a été signalée.

Se dépêchant d'enfiler leurs habits de rechange, ils prirent la fuite le plus loin possible, en prenant soin de jeter au passage leurs tenues de prisonnier dans un bac à ordures. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Eisleymos. Dans sa précipitation, Galen faillit renverser un petit jaguarian au pelage rouge qui se faisait tiré par des chaînes.

– Hop là ! Excuse-moi mon petit.

Eh oui, il venait de s'excuser. Chose que l'ancien Sorcier Noir n'aurait jamais fait des années auparavant.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps à Orchidia_

Anetha, la fidèle suivante de la Reine Adeyrid, talonnait dans les grands couloirs du palais à la recherche de sa souveraine. Elle finit par la retrouver dans les cuisines, en compagnie de ses deux filles. Adeyrid enseignait à Jadina et Ténébris la recette des macarons. Chacune d'elles participait à la préparation en s'occupant d'une étape. L'entrée soudaine d'Anetha ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la reine, et encore moins l'expression anxieuse sur son visage, indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à apporter.

– Navrée de vous importuner, votre altesse, mais des messagers de la prison Barek sont venus vous porter un message de la plus haute importance, dit Anétha en tendant le rouleau à la reine.

Lorsqu'Adeyrid lut le contenu du message, elle pâlit en apprenant la terrible nouvelle : l'homme qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde courait actuellement dans la nature. Elle craignait que ce jour n'arrivât. La joie qu'elle éprouvait il y a une minute à peine disparut pour laisser place à un profond sentiment d'angoisse. Adeyrid posa le regard sur Jadina et Ténébris s'amusant à cuisiner des macarons. Leur cœur battait de joie, tandis que celui de leur mère battait d'angoisse. Adeyrid s'inquiéta pour ses enfants, de ce qui pourrait leur arriver, et plus particulièrement pour Ténébris.

* * *

**Avez-vous reconnu le petit jaguarian que Darkhell bouscule accidentellement ? ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

Les jours se succédèrent. Galen et Rhùndal avaient enfin réussi à sortir du désert pour enchaîner sur des plateaux avant de passer aux montagnes. À force de courage et de persévérance, ils atteignirent la végétation luxuriante de la forêt. Ils accoururent jusqu'au premier ruisseau en vue pour y boire l'eau fraîche et pure qui soulagea leur gorge sèche. Les fruits délicieux qu'offraient les arbres étaient d'un savoureux régal. Ils n'en avaient jamais mangé d'aussi bons. Meilleurs que ceux qu'on peut trouver à Eisleymos. Quand vint le soir, ils rassemblèrent du bois pour allumer un feu de camp. C'était leur première halte dans la forêt. Assis tous les deux près du feu, Rhùndal grignotait un délicieux fruit jaune (un truc à mi-chemin entre la pêche et le fruit de la passion) tandis que Galen semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

– On ne pourra pas dire qu'on ait manqué de quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Pas vrai ? s'exclama Rhùndal entre deux bouchées.

Galen lui répondit d'un simple gémissement approbateur, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Les yeux de l'ex-Sorcier Noir était constamment posé sur les flammes dansantes qui produisaient un son de crépitement.

– Au fait, Galen, ajouta l'ancien monslave qui repensait soudain à une chose. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi souhaites-tu tellement te rendre à Orchidia ?

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Galen hésita à répondre à cette question. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais parfois, les gens ont droit à la vérité. Alors il répondit :

– Parce que ma fille est là-bas.

Rhùndal cessa de mâchouiller sa nourriture à la suite de cette révélation. Durant son long séjour en prison, il avait entendu toutes sortes d'informations et de rumeurs que les prisonniers se chuchotaient à l'oreille, loin des gardes. De tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre au fil des ans, il y avait justement ce bruit qui courait comme quoi Darkhell aurait une progéniture.

– Ainsi la rumeur disait vraie : tu as une fille ? dit Rhùndal, ce qui lui valut un acquiescement de la part de son compagnon de cavale.

– Elle s'appelle Ténébris, répondit-il. C'est la toute première enfant née sans union génétique.

– Mais… Mais alors, qui est la mère ?

Galen poursuivit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

– Il y a des années, les souverains du royaume d'Orchidia ont fait appel à des mages venus des quatre coins d'Alysia pour guérir la reine d'une maladie dont elle était atteinte et qui l'empêchait d'enfanter. De tous ceux à s'être présentés ce jour-là, c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi. J'étais le seul capable de les aider. Le médecin royal et moi avons passé des jours entiers à concocter une potion qui donnerait une descendance à la Reine Adeyrid, sans pour autant vaincre sa maladie. La potion a fonctionné. Sauf que dans mon arrogance et ma cruauté, je prévoyais de leur voler cet enfant miraculeux. Le jour où Adeyrid a eu ses contractions, je suis entré et j'ai arraché Ténébris de son ventre par magie. Et crois-moi, je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. J'ai kidnappé Ténébris le jour de sa naissance…

Galen fît une pause sur son récit. Faire remonter tous ces souvenirs lui faisait mal. Le jour où il avait connu le bonheur d'être père, puis le jour où il avait tout perdu. Une larme coula sur sa joue. À travers cette joie, Galen avait fait beaucoup de mal. Toute la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait venait de là. Il reprit :

– Ténébris… j'avais l'intention d'en faire une guerrière redoutable et sans pitié. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai appris à l'aimer. Je l'ai élevée avec amour, comme je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir le faire. Hélas, ces beaux moments n'auront duré que six années très courtes avant qu'Adeyrid n'envoie son armée à l'assaut de Casthell. Ils ont perdu beaucoup de soldats ce jour-là, mais ils ont réussi l'exploit d'avoir totalement exterminé mes dragonites jusqu'au dernier. Puis ils m'ont capturé… et à me reprendre ma petite Ténébris. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Elle vit maintenant auprès de sa mère, en tant que princesse d'Orchidia, d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre. Cela me rassure de savoir qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle doit vivre heureuse avec son autre famille. Mais (soupir)… elle me manque terriblement.

Rhùndal écoutait son récit totalement captivé. De tous les faits réels des plus effroyables, celui-ci dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

– Voilà, continua Galen. Maintenant tu connais l'horrible histoire de comment je suis devenu papa… et comment j'ai perdu ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai commis. C'est pourquoi il fallait que je m'évade, pour Ténébris, et pour prouver au monde que je suis le père qu'elle mérite.

Une autre minute de silence s'imposa entre eux, le temps pour Rhùndal de réfléchir sur certains détails qui lui échappaient. Une théorie lui vint soudain en tête.

– Donc, commença-t-il… la reine d'Orchidia… c'est comme qui dirait… ta femme ?

Extrêmement surpris par cette question, Galen lança un regard interloqué à son compagnon de cavale.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

– Ben euh… logiquement parlant, si toi tu es le père et Adeyrid la mère, ça fait d'elle ta femme, non ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Galen le dévisagea alors comme si c'était un parfait demeuré.

– Tu délires complètement, mon vieux ! rétorqua-t-il. Et puis d'abord, moi et les femmes ça n'a jamais- *toux*

Tout à coup, Galen poussa un toussotement qui l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase, suivie d'une violente quinte de toux de plus en plus forte. Galen mit sa main devant sa bouche, mais ça ne servît à rien face à la violence de sa toux. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne dizaine de secondes qui ont semblé durer plus longtemps que ça s'arrêta enfin. Galen se décontracta et put reprendre sa respiration.

– Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Rhùndal, intrigué.

– Je vais très bien, répondit-il simplement sur un ton rauque avant de s'allonger par terre, tournant le dos contre l'ancien monslave.

– Tu es sûr que…

– J'te conseille de la fermer !

Rhùndal se résigna et lui tourna le dos à son tour, non sans bougonner qu'il en avait marre de se faire remettre en place alors qu'il n'avait pourtant rien dit de méchant. Ce changement d'humeur mit un terme à la conversation. Tous les deux étant énervés à présent, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Une fois tranquille, Galen examina discrètement sa main. Son regard s'intensifia lorsqu'il constata qu'il venait de cracher des gouttes de sang.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

La frontière d'Orchidia n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres. Ce serait là la prochaine étape à franchir. Galen et Rhùndal n'avaient pas l'intention d'abandonner, même si le moral n'était pas toujours au top. Tandis qu'ils avançaient sur une route de campagne, Galen s'entraînait pour vérifier si ses pouvoirs étaient revenus. Les effets de l'antimag ne s'étaient pas beaucoup estompés depuis la dernière injection, qui remontait à loin. Pour l'instant, il n'arrivait qu'à produire des étincelles qui, à peine apparues, se désintégraient aussitôt.

– Bah au moins, on peut dire que je fais des étincelles, ironisa-t-il.

Mais Rhùndal, lui, n'y prêtait guère attention, l'esprit totalement ailleurs et l'air dépressif.

– Ohh… Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir un plateau de girawa farci, accompagné d'une purée de légumes mélangée à de la sauce de viande, comme les rymariens savent le cuisiner à la perfection, envia l'ancien monslave en se léchant les babines.

– Bravo. À force de ne manger rien d'autre que des fruits sauvages, tu perds la boule.

Soudain, des formes se dessinèrent à l'horizon, accompagnées d'un son de gros tremblements lointains. Galen et Rhùndal les aperçurent de suite. C'était une troupe de cavaliers. Au fur et à mesure de leur approche, Galen reconnut la couleur de leurs armures et l'emblème qu'ils arboraient. Pris d'inquiétude, il poussa son compagnon de cavale dans le champ parsemé de hautes herbes à leur droite pour s'y cacher. Tapis dans la brousse, nos deux fuyards attendirent le passage des cavaliers, espérant qu'ils ne les aient pas repérer.

…

Non, tout va bien, ils continuèrent leur route sans s'arrêter. Galen et Rhùndal attendirent encore un peu, le temps que la troupe de cavaliers soit suffisamment loin pour sortir de leur cachette.

– D'où ils sortent ceux-là ? demanda Rhùndal, perplexe.

Les mains sur les hanches, Galen fixait la direction prise par les cavaliers, l'esprit songeur. Pour lui, aucun doute possible : ces gars-là étaient à ses trousses. D'autant qu'il les connaissait bien.

– Des Faucons d'Argent, répondit-il. La garde du royaume de Larbos. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est nous qu'ils cherchent. Enfin, surtout moi.

– Attends, si ça se trouve, il doit y en avoir partout dans la région, jusqu'à la frontière, devina Rhùndal.

Il touchait juste. Les Faucons d'Argent n'étaient pas seulement réputés pour leur bravoure et leurs exploits, mais aussi pour être très bien organisés. Pour sûr, depuis l'annonce de l'évasion de Galen, les Faucons d'Argent ont eu largement le temps de déployer leurs troupes partout dans la région afin de l'intercepter. Sans compter les chances pour qu'ils aient en plus former des postes pour surveiller la frontière.

– Dans ce cas, mon vieux, tâchons de rester sur nos gardes, répondit Galen. On a évité cette troupe de justesse, mais effectivement, il doit y en avoir pleins d'autres dans les parages.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin sur deux ou trois kilomètres sans recroiser une seule troupe de Faucons d'Argent. Mais notre duo n'en restait pas moins méfiant pour autant. On ne sait jamais. À un moment donné, Rhùndal aperçut quelque chose à son tour :

– Galen, regarde.

L'ancien monslave indiquait une grosse forme immobile posée au bord de la route. Une charrette. Ainsi qu'un couple de paysans qui semblait bien mal en point. Ils devaient avoir un problème avec leur moyen de locomotion.

– Allons leur filer un coup de main, suggéra Galen.

Nos deux taulards vinrent à leur rencontre. Rhùndal ne le sentait pas trop ce coup-là. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'un banal couple de paysans en détresse pouvait leur faire courir comme risque ? Les outils éparpillés à leurs pieds confirmaient l'intuition de Galen : ces gens cherchaient à réparer leur charrette.

– Excusez-nous, messieurs dames. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? proposa Galen.

Le couple fit volte-face vers les deux évadés. La femme et l'homme devaient être âgés d'une trentaine d'années. Ils s'essuyèrent le front en sueur, se sentant soulagés de voir arriver des gens sympathiques, pensaient-ils, et ayant visiblement la force nécessaire pour les aider.

– Nous en aurions bien besoin, en effet, déclara la femme.

– La roue avant s'est brisée. Il faudrait soulever la charrette afin qu'on puisse placer la roue de rechange, mais c'est que ce truc pèse une tonne, expliqua l'homme.

– Laissez, intervint Rhùndal. Je peux soulever cette bricole sans problème.

Quelque peu surpris, le couple s'écarta pour laisser la place à Rhùndal. Ses muscles ayant raison de sa force colossale, il était l'homme de la situation. Soulever cette charrette fût un jeu d'enfant.

– Venez nous aider à enfoncer la roue, dit l'homme à l'attention de Galen.

Galen s'exécuta pour aider les deux paysans à placer la roue en bois. L'enfoncer n'était pas une mince affaire, sans parler des bruits de grincements stridents au contact du bois. Malgré ça, ils réussirent à la placer comme il se doit en très peu de temps. La charrette était de nouveau prête à repartir.

– C'est bon, Rhùndal. Tu peux lâcher prise, dit Galen.

Son compagnon reposa le véhicule réparé.

– Et voilà le travail, renchérit Galen. Votre moyen de locomotion est comme neuf. Au plaisir de vous avoir aidé, messieurs dames.

Rhùndal leva les yeux au ciel en faisant la moue. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui appréciait de venir en aide aux autres contre son gré. Même pour pas grand-chose. Galen quant à lui venait de se rendre compte que faire le bien n'était pas si compliquer que ça en avait l'air, et même qu'au fond, ça lui apportait un certain soulagement. Galen et Rhùndal furent simplement remerciés par le couple de paysans qui repartit à la hâte dans la direction opposée. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir d'énormes remerciements de leur part, mais la précipitation avec laquelle l'homme et la femme ont décampé avait de quoi les laisser suspicieux.

– Dis, tu crois qu'ils nous ont reconnus ? demanda Rhùndal.

– Toi, je ne sais pas vu que personne ne te connaît, répondit Galen, sans quitter la charrette des yeux. Moi, par contre, y a des chances, même si peu de gens m'ont vu d'eux-mêmes. De toute façon, regarde-nous : on a beau être des criminels en cavale, on a surtout l'air de deux cons complètement perdus.

Malgré cette remarque désabusée, Rhùndal ne pût s'empêcher d'y réfléchir un instant avant de rétorquer :

– Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je me sens con.

Sur ce, ils reprirent leur marche en direction de la frontière. À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, un autre son de tremblements venant de loin se manifesta, et cette fois ça venait de derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, nos deux fuyards virent la même troupe de Faucons d'Argent que tout à l'heure cavalant dans leur direction.

– C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Galen. T'avais raison, Rhùndal : ils nous ont reconnus !

– C'est quoi le plan, Amigo ?!

Entrant en état de panique, Galen étudia les alentours à la hâte, se tournant et se retournant à plusieurs reprises avant qu'une idée lui vienne en tête.

– Là ! Dans la forêt ! indiqua-t-il.

Malheur pour eux : la forêt descendait en pente, ce qui leur compliqua les choses. D'abord parce qu'ils risquaient de se casser la figure, et aussi parce que descendre une pareille surface en essayant de garder l'équilibre ne ferait que les ralentir tandis que leurs poursuivants, eux, les rattraperaient progressivement. La descente mena nos deux taulards jusqu'à une rivière à courants très forts.

– Dans la rivière !

– Hein ?

– Saute, Rhùndal ! Saute ! insista Galen.

Sans hésitation, ils plongèrent dans la rivière.

– Wah bon sang, elle est gelée ! T'aurais pas pu choisir plus chaud ?! se plaignît Rhùndal.

– Comptes là-dessus et bois de l'eau !

Quand les Faucons d'Argent atteignirent la rivière, notre duo en fuite avait une nouvelle fois réussi à leur échapper. Les courants étaient très puissants, à tel point qu'il était difficile de nager correctement dans ces eaux-là. Et les rochers sur lesquels ils se cognèrent n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ils s'accrochèrent à une grosse branche d'arbre qui flottait ici par hasard. Se tenant fermement au tronc, Galen et Rhùndal se laissèrent ainsi emportés par les courants. Bien que la rivière les emmenait dans la bonne direction, une chose était sûre : ils n'allaient pas en ressortir sans quelques bleus.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6

L'eau d'une rivière prend toujours sa source dans les montagnes. Puis elle descend pour commencer son cycle d'amont en aval qui la conduira jusqu'à l'océan. Le décor change en fonction du chemin où passe la rivière. Celle que Galen et Rhùndal ont longé passait par un canyon entouré de verdure (ressemblant au Gorges du Verdon). C'est sur un petit rivage situé à la sortie du canyon, là où l'eau devint calme, que nos deux fuyards marquèrent la fin de leur course à l'eau pour regagner la terre ferme. Galen et Rhùndal avaient lâché le tronc d'arbre sur lequel ils s'étaient accrochés pour ne pas se noyer puis avaient nagé avec le peu de force qu'il leur restait pour rejoindre le rivage, rampant sur la terre sableuse parsemée de petits galets sur laquelle ils tombèrent d'épuisement. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Après une heure passée dans l'eau froide, quel soulagement de pouvoir en sortir. Heureusement qu'il y avait peu de nuages dans le ciel ; Galen et Rhùndal avaient plus que besoin d'un bain de soleil pour se réchauffer. Bien que ce soit fini, la descente de la rivière avait laissé des traces assez douloureuses. Chaque centimètre de leur corps les faisait souffrir. Descendre une rivière comme celle-là comporte des risques. Ils auraient pu se casser des membres en se cognant sur les rochers, voire se noyer. Et maintenant, où la rivière les avait-elle emmenés ? Ils se trouvaient dans un milieu sauvage. Avaient-ils franchi la frontière ? Difficile à dire pour l'instant. Après cinq minutes de pause seulement, Galen se releva, non sans éprouver une certaine difficulté. Il examina les alentours puis se tourna vers Rhùndal, toujours accablé par terre.

– Debout, ordonna-t-il, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Ne m'oblige pas à te gifler, Rhùndal !

– J'ai plus de force, murmura ce dernier. Laisse-moi mourir ici, veux-tu ?

– Ne fais pas l'idiot. Moi aussi je suis fatigué, mais on ne doit plus être très loin d'Orchidia. Je ne peux pas abandonner si près du but.

La détermination pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix, contrairement à Rhùndal qui montrait bien son absence d'énergie. Un léger rictus esquissa la bouche de l'ancien monslave.

– Hin… ça me revient : je t'avais dit que je te lâcherai une fois sortis du désert. Alors fiche le camp, Sorcier Noir. Va donc vivre ta vie.

Jusqu'à présent, Galen avait toujours vu Rhùndal motivé par l'envie de liberté. Mais maintenant, il semblait avoir perdu son sens de l'aventure. Peut-être même son goût à la vie. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça.

– Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? lui demanda Galen.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? J'ai pas de vie, pas de famille, rien. En vrai, je ne suis personne. Juste un fantôme errant sans but, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sur ces mots, Galen comprit que son compagnon de cavale faisait référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, sur le fait que personne ne le connaissait. Ainsi leur chemin allait se séparer ici, et ce à cause d'un vulgaire moment de découragement ? De toute façon, cela devait arriver. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

« S'il tient vraiment à se lamenter sur son sort en se laissant griller au soleil, c'est son problème. Bon vent, le monstre. » pensa Galen.

– Ben ça par exemple, dit une voix surgissant de nulle part. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux ?

Galen fit volte-face vers l'individu qui les regardait debout sur un sentier. Un homme d'âge mûr se tenait là. Son accoutrement laissait à désirer. Son chapeau de paille, son sac, son équipement de pêche, ses habits, tout ce que portait cet homme semblait purement artisanal. Probablement un ermite. Jetant un regard impressionné aux deux évadés complètement trempés, il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il leur posa aussitôt une autre question :

– Auriez-vous descendu la rivière ?!

– Hum… Oui, en effet, répondit confusément Galen, mains sur les hanches.

– Oh ben ça alors, s'exclama l'ermite. Vous y avez survécu ! Et sans l'aide de rien ! Ça c'est une première !

– Ah ? Eh bien c'est… magnifique.

Galen ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme car pour lui l'heure n'était pas à la fête. L'expression de l'ermite changea aussitôt lorsque son regard se posa plus attentivement sur le corps affalé par terre.

– Dîtes, votre ami ne va pas bien ? demanda l'ermite en désignant Rhùndal.

– Oh lui ? Rien. Il fait juste une crise spirituelle. À part ça, nous sommes perdus, mon bon monsieur. Si vous pouviez m'indiquer le chemin d'Orchidia, ce serait aimable.

– Juste derrière l'horizon qui se trouve au-delà de ces collines. Mais pour s'y rendre il faut compter une bonne journée de marche. Et vu l'heure qu'il est, vous risqueriez d'être confrontés à la nuit. Ce serait plus prudent si vous partiez demain matin. Et puis vous m'avez l'air terriblement épuisés, et le ventre vide. Venez donc chez moi. J'ai de quoi nourrir et loger pas mal de monde.

– C'est très gentil à vous, mon bon monsieur. Mais la dernière fois que mon compagnon et moi avons fait confiance à des inconnus, on a failli y passer.

– Ouais, il y a une heure environ, ajouta Rhùndal qui se relevait difficilement sur le côté pour regarder l'ermite.

– Alors merci, mais non, sans façon.

– J'insiste, renchérit l'ermite. Ma famille et moi avons de quoi vous héberger pour la nuit. Ce serait bête que vous refusiez. Et puis, il n'est pas dit que tous les gens du coin n'ont pas le sens de l'hospitalité.

Galen hésita. Ce gars n'avait pas l'air méchant. Après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, avoir un toit pour la nuit et de quoi se ravitailler ne serait pas de refus. C'était une précieuse opportunité qui s'offrait à eux. Galen revint vers Rhùndal, toujours allongé par terre, et s'accroupit pour lui parler en privé.

– Il n'a pas l'air de savoir qui nous sommes, murmura-t-il. On le suit ?

– Même pas en rêve, grogna l'ancien monslave.

– Alors, vous venez ? demanda l'ermite.

S'échangeant des expressions opposées, Galen réussit finalement à convaincre son compagnon de cavale de faire un dernier effort, aussi bien physique que pour faire confiance à quelqu'un. Sur le chemin, l'ermite se présenta comme Qwato. Bien que menant une vie d'ermite, il se considérait plutôt comme un homme de campagne _marié à la verdure_. À croire que tous les ermites ne sont pas misanthropes. Qwato vit avec sa femme et ses deux enfants dans une grande maison située aux abords de la forêt. Une maison de campagne à deux étages abandonnée du jour au lendemain par ses propriétaires qui étaient de riches paysans. En arrivant, Galen et Rhùndal comprirent mieux la particularité de la maison en la voyant de leurs propres yeux. Ça n'avait rien d'un manoir de bourgeois, mais c'était suffisamment grand pour accueillir plus d'une famille.

– Terra !

Une femme portant un énorme panier rempli de poires sortit d'un verger et vint les accueillir. C'était Terra, la femme de Qwato. Ces vêtements étaient tout aussi artisanaux que ceux de son mari. On voyait que c'était une femme qui travaillait dur.

– Qwato, d'où sortent ces deux messieurs ? demanda Terra, quelque peu surprise par l'arrivée de nos deux taulards.

– Des vagabonds, des aventuriers, je ne sais pas, répondit Qwato en haussant les épaules. Je viens de les repêcher sur le rivage. Ils ont descendu la rivière figure-toi. Et je pense qu'ils auraient grand besoin d'être hébergés pour la nuit.

– Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient épuisés. Survivre à une chose pareille c'est un exploit.

– On ne vous dérangera pas, chère madame. On compte reprendre la route dès demain matin, dit Galen.

– Je vous en prie, entrez donc vous installer, leur incita Terra avec un chaleureux sourire.

Sans faire de protestation, Galen et Rhùndal opinèrent et entrèrent se mettre à l'aise tandis que Qwato repartit aider Terra au verger. Arrivés dans le salon, il régnait un silence pesant. Rhùndal s'assoupit sur le canapé. Galen préféra contempler le lieu. Effectivement, cette maison semblait faite initialement pour de riches campagnards. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles ici. Si les gros meubles ont été achetés chez un marchand spécialisé, tous les objets et outils présents semblaient fabriqués par Qwato et Terra eux-mêmes. Devant une fenêtre était dressé un autel de prière consacré aux dieux d'Alysia. Apparemment, ils étaient chez une famille religieuse, croyant en l'espoir que les dieux reviendraient un jour. Galen se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu de foi envers les dieux. À son tour il prit place sur un fauteuil et s'assoupit. C'était un coin tranquille ici. Exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Son stress redescendit d'un cran. Cette nuit, ils dormiraient en sécurité et dans de meilleures conditions.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Ce chapitre étant beaucoup plus long que prévu, j'ai dû faire une coupure._


	7. Chapitre 7

Dehors, les derniers rayons orangés du soleil descendaient lentement vers l'horizon pour laisser place au crépuscule. Les premières étoiles commencèrent à briller. Dedans, Galen et Rhùndal passèrent à table en compagnie de leurs hôtes. Le dîner du soir avait l'air très appétissant, d'autant qu'il devait être 100% naturel.

– Tenez, goûtez-moi ça. Spécialité tout droit sortie du jardin. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sain pour le corps, dit Terra en servant les assiettes de nos deux compagnons de cavale.

Terra servît ensuite le reste de la famille. Galen et Rhùndal avaient fait la rencontre des enfants de Qwato et Terra peu de temps après leur arrivée. Leur fille Loula et leur fils Bidou, tous deux âgés de neuf ans.

– Moi j'aime pas les poivrons rouges. C'est pas bon, dit Loula.

– Et ben moi j'aime bien, sauf que c'est le brocoli que j'aime pas, ajouta Bidou.

Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, la dégustation pouvait commencer. Le dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Galen et Rhùndal se régalèrent. C'était l'un des meilleurs plats végétariens qu'ils avaient jamais mangé. Pour des taulards qui ont passé des années entières à ne manger rien d'autre que du ragoût et du porridge de piètre qualité, c'était compréhensible.

– Bon sang ce que c'est bon, déclara Rhùndal.

– Merci, Terra. Votre cuisine est délicieuse, complimenta Galen.

– Remerciez aussi Qwato, dit-elle. Nous préparons le repas ensemble.

– Oui, répondit ce dernier. Ici ce n'est pas _le mari qui part au travaille et la femme qui reste à la maison pour cuisiner_. Le complexe de supériorité, non merci. Hommes et femmes restent égaux.

Qui a dit que les ermites n'y connaissaient rien en matière d'éducation civique ou d'égalité ? À défaut de pouvoir entendre l'histoire de leurs invités, Qwato et Terra racontèrent la leur. Ils parlèrent de leur jeunesse jusqu'à leur rencontre. La famille de Qwato est ermite depuis quatre générations. Très jeune, il a dû apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul pour assurer sa survie, comme construire un abri, fabriquer des outils, trouver à manger, s'adapter au climat des saisons, le tout en cueillant uniquement ce que la forêt peut offrir comme ressources naturelles. Terra quant à elle est issue d'une famille plus modeste mais très conservatrice qui se vantait parfois de ses valeurs et de ses vertus proches de la petite bourgeoisie. Mais Terra était du genre forte-tête face à ceux qui voulait contrôler son destin.

– Comme j'étais une adolescente rebelle, mes parents ont maintes fois essayé de me tenir en laisse, si je puis dire, expliqua Terra. Arrivés à bout, ils ont décidé de se débarrasser de moi à l'aide d'un mariage précoce. Vous vous en doutez, je me suis enfuie avant même le jour de noce. J'ai voyagé pendant des jours sans trop savoir où aller. Et c'est en allant voler des poires dans le verger que j'ai rencontré Qwato.

– Je me souviens encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier, ajouta ce dernier. La première fois que j'ai vue Terra, je suis directement allé vers elle, non pas dans l'intention de la chasser du verger, mais pour lui venir en aide. J'ai été horrifié lorsqu'elle m'a raconté cette histoire de mariage précoce. Dès lors je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était dans la même situation que moi. Nous étions seuls et livrés à nous-mêmes. Du coup, comme je disposais d'une maison bien trop grande pour moi, j'ai invité Terra à rester vivre ici. Très vite, on a appris à faire plus ample connaissance.

– Le fait que nous n'avions ni famille ni personne pour nous aider quelque part nous a beaucoup rapprochés. Durant tout ce temps nous avions travaillé ensemble et partagé les tâches essentielles à la garantie de notre survie. Je me suis fait à ma nouvelle vie d'ermite. Et aujourd'hui je sais que j'y suis parvenue tant que j'avais Qwato avec moi. Nous ne nous sommes jamais mariés. Loula et Bidou sont des enfants illégitimes, mais cela importe peu. Ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons heureux ici, ensemble, conclu Terra en posant sa main sur celle de son mari.

Durant une grande partie de la soirée, la famille et leurs invités partagèrent des sujets de conversations, exprimèrent leurs opinions, leurs ressentis, leurs rires, et la joie de pouvoir parler ensemble. Galen appréciait ce moment. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de conversation agréable ou l'on rit de temps à autre. À un moment donné, Loula descendit de sa chaise pour venir voir Rhùndal. La fillette semblait en totale confiance face à l'imposant monslave.

– Porte-moi avec ton gros bras, demanda-telle en lui adressant un sourire.

En réponse, Rhùndal fit une grimace signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Galen lui lança un rictus taquin.

– Allez, Rhùndal, sois sympa. Tu sais à quel point les enfants sont fascinés par les adultes.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment refuser, l'ancien monslave se résigna, tout en essayant de dissimuler son sourire. Contractant son bras gauche, il laissa Loula s'accrocher dessus comme un ouistiti.

– Attends ! Moi aussi je veux essayer ! dit Bidou.

Le petit garçon se précipita auprès de sa sœur et s'accrocha à son tour au bras de Rhùndal. Ils étaient parés à être porter. Rhùndal déclara :

– Attention, les p'tits loups. On s'accroche, et… on décolle ! Zou !

Il se leva d'un coup avec les enfants suspendus à son bras qui poussèrent un grand _Ouiiiiiii !_ Bidou et Loula s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Galen ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire ému en voyant ces enfants si heureux de jouer les ouistitis. Une joie qu'il partagea avec les parents. Des souvenirs refirent aussitôt surface : ceux des fois où Galen jouait avec Ténébris. Il revoyait combien sa fille était heureuse lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec son père, et la joie sur son visage, une image qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Des instants de pur bonheur qui rendait Galen nostalgique.

– Moi quand je serai grand, je voudrais être aussi fort que toi ! s'exclama Bidou après être redescendu au sol.

– Hé hé, dans ce cas il te faudra travailler dur, mon petit gars. Très dur, répondit Rhùndal.

– Et bien manger surtout, dit Qwato. La nourriture est essentielle quant on veut avoir de la force et de l'énergie.

– Ça veut dire quoi _essentielle_ ? demanda le garçonnet.

– Ça veut dire que c'est très important et qu'il faut le faire, répondit Terra.

– Tes parents ont raison, ajouta Galen. Dans la vie, vois-tu, il ne suffit pas de se transformer en montagne de muscles pour venir à bout de ce qu'on souhaite. La force physique n'est qu'une étape parmi tant d'autres. Tu dois aussi y mettre de la volonté et du courage.

– Moi je suis hyper courageuse ! déclara Loula. J'ai pas peur du noir ! Et dans la forêt je me perds pas !

– C'est que tu es une grande aventurière, ma petite prune d'amour, dit Qwato en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite Loula.

Et ce bel instant de famille continua jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait un coup de fatigue. Il commençait à se faire tard. Les enfants partirent se coucher bien avant les adultes.

– Ma maman et mon papa ils disent que c'est important de se coucher tôt, comme ça on dort bien et on est moins fatigué le lendemain, dit Loula.

Qwato conduisît Galen et Rhùndal à l'étage où se trouvaient des chambres de libres qui n'étaient jamais occupées par personne. Qwato leur donna une couverture à chacun. Rhùndal prit la sienne puis partit se coucher. Avant que Galen ne puisse rejoindre la sienne, il reçut un petit présent de la part de son hôte.

– Tenez. J'ai pensé que ce machin vous irait mieux qu'à moi, dit-il.

L'ermite lui offrit un bandeau violet. Galen le remercia d'un sourire avant de le mettre sous sa frange. Ce truc lui allait comme un gant. Sur ce, les deux hommes se quittèrent après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit. Une fois seul, Galen s'assit sur son lit et décompressa, profitant du calme de la pièce. On entendait à peine le son des insectes nocturnes venant de l'extérieur. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite, il aperçut un miroir accroché au mur. Galen s'approcha pour s'observer. En se regardant bien, il constatait combien il avait changé physiquement. Sa barbe de 10 jours et ses cheveux mi-longs mal coiffés le divergeait du sorcier démoniaque au visage fin et à la très longue chevelure lisse qu'il était jadis. Le résultat du vagabondage, se disait-il. Puis Galen retourna vers son lit. Il s'allongea dessus mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Galen méditait sur ce qu'il venait de vivre lors de cette soirée. Soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose : c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il dormait à nouveau dans une vraie chambre, dans une vraie maison, habitée par une famille ordinaire, des gens qui s'aiment. La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu ça, Galen n'était encore qu'un enfant comme les autres. Il avait du mal à imaginer que sa vie avait ressemblé à ça avant de devenir Darkhell. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler une_ vraie vie_. Ce qui lui arrivait ce soir-là, Galen le voyait comme une bénédiction accordée par un dieu qui veillait sur lui. Serait-ce pour le récompenser d'avoir fait des progrès en matière de relation humaine au dîner ? Cette idée plaisait à Galen.

– Misery, merci d'avoir eu pitié de moi ce soir, murmura-t-il.

Ce fût la première fois que Galen exprimait un signe de gratitude envers les dieux. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la bougie éclairant sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la flamme s'éteigne. Puis il s'endormit paisiblement. Ce soir on lui accorda un doux sommeil comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

* * *

_À Orchidia_

La Reine Adeyrid trouva Jadina et Ténébris somnolant par terre au milieu de leurs dessins et crayons de couleurs. Un petit désordre comme les enfants ont l'habitude de faire, pensa la souveraine d'Orchidia avec amusement. Ses filles avaient l'air si douces quand elles avaient les yeux fermés. Délicatement, Adeyrid prit Jadina pour la mettre au lit puis revint prendre Ténébris. En jetant un œil aux dessins qu'elles avaient fait, Adeyrid découvrît avec stupeur un dessin de Ténébris la représentant en compagnie de sa mère et son père. Son vrai père. Dans ce dessin, on voyait Adeyrid et Darkhell tenant leur fille par la main, heureux d'être tous les trois, en famille. Adeyrid ne sût quoi penser de ce dessin, si ce n'est qu'elle savait déjà que c'était le vœu le plus cher de Ténébris : être réunie avec ses vrais parents.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Les plus cinéphiles d'entre vous auront reconnu cette séquence que l'on voit dans certains road movies : vient un moment où les héros se voient offrir asile chez des gens innocents. Ils dînent avec eux et passent un joyeux moment « en famille »… jusqu'à ce que ça tourne mal._


	8. Chapitre 8

Imaginez-vous un matin comme celui-là : vous ouvrez les yeux, allongé(e) dans votre lit douillet qui vous paraît plus confortable que la veille, et la couverture plus soyeuse. Vous ressentez encore une profonde fatigue. Mais une douce fatigue des plus agréables qui vous incite à refermer les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Le soleil levant éclaire votre chambre dans une belle lumière qu'on ne voit qu'au matin. On a tous connu ce genre de réveil calme et paisible lors de grasse matinée. Un réveil comme celui-là, Galen n'en avait pas connu depuis des décennies. Il profita de ce très rare moment de tranquillité une heure ou deux avant de se lever. Dehors, le passage de la rosée du matin était bien visible au soleil faisant briller l'humidité recouvrant la végétation. Galen aimerait bien faire un tour dehors pour sentir l'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds ; une autre chose agréable qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Discrètement, il sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière lui avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mais arrivé en bas, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Qwato. Ce dernier, remarquant sa présence, lui sourit.

– Oh tiens, monsieur Galen. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir levé de si bonne heure.

– Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout à cette heure-ci ?

– Je vais remplir le réservoir d'eau. Chaque soir avant de me coucher, j'installe des bassines à l'extérieur pour récolter l'eau de pluie qui tombe durant la nuit. L'eau potable qu'on boit vient directement de là.

– Fadaise, surgit Rhùndal.

Les deux hommes firent volte-face vers l'ancien monslave qui se tenait appuyé contre l'entrée de la cuisine, fixant l'ermite d'un air hostile, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

– Moi je dis qu'il cherche sûrement à filer en douce pour aller prévenir les Faucons d'Argent, poursuivit-il en s'approchant de Qwato, de façon à l'empêcher d'aller où que ce soit.

– Quoi ? Voyons c'est absurde, répondit ce dernier d'un air perplexe.

« Ça y est, on est foutu. » pensa Galen.

L'agressivité discernable à travers les yeux de l'ancien monslave était comme celle d'une bête féroce prête à se déchaîner sur sa cible, n'attendant plus qu'à être libérée pour commencer le carnage. Ses mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis de leur hôte étaient certaines. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? La paranoïa de ce pauvre imbécile était en train de leur attirer des problèmes. Craignant le pire, Galen intervint :

– Puis-je savoir ce qui te prend, mon vieux ?! demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit car je me doutais bien que l'un d'entre eux irait s'éclipser pour nous dénoncer, répondit Rhùndal sans quitter l'ermite des yeux.

– Mais enfin pourquoi pensez-vous une telle chose ? Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'aller prévenir qui que ce soit, se défendit Qwato.

– Coucher, Rhùndal.

Ce fût la première erreur que Galen commît. N'ayant pas du tout apprécié qu'on lui dise ça, l'ancien monslave se tourna vers son compagnon en lui jetant une expression des plus hostiles.

– Toi, je te déconseille de me parler comme si j'étais un animal ! Compris ?! lui rétorqua-t-il violemment en le pointant du doigt.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? Les gens chez qui nous sommes nous ont logé, ravitaillés et bien traités ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils nous trahissent ?

– Je ne leur ai jamais fait confiance ! C'est la règle numéro 1 quand on se fait la malle, Amigo : ne faire confiance à personne ! Ils savent qui on est, j'en suis sûr !

– T'as aucune preuve de ce que tu insinues, pauvre taré !

– Rien à faire. Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je ne lui aurai pas fait la peau à notre bonhomme de la forêt, et à toute sa famille si eux aussi sont impliqués, dit Rhùndal en reportant son regard sur l'ermite.

Suite à cette menace, Qwato prit peur et recula d'un pas. Le visage de Galen s'intensifia sur celui de son compagnon de cavale.

– Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire une chose pareille… rétorqua-t-il.

Rhùndal se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un sourire cynique figé sur ses lèvres, et répondit :

– C'est hyper curieux de t'entendre dire ça, surtout quand on sait combien de morts et combien de massacres tu as commis. C'est pas vrai ça, **Darkhell** ?

Suite à cette appellation, la crainte de Qwato s'intensifia. Des sueurs froides se formèrent maintenant qu'on lui avait révélé qui était en vérité l'homme qu'il venait d'abriter chez lui.

– Darkhell… ? Vous… Vous êtes Darkhell ? balbutia-t-il alors qu'il commençait à trembler.

Galen ne sut quoi répondre alors qu'il voyait l'angoisse grandissante de son hôte qui savait maintenant qui il était réellement. Qwato ne leur ferait plus confiance, ça c'était certain. Galen comprit dès lors qu'ils étaient complètement foutus. Mais le pire pouvait encore être évité. Soudain, Rhùndal le bouscula par terre et souleva brusquement Qwato par le col.

– Rhùndal, NON ! s'écria Galen en se relevant pour l'arrêter.

Il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise par tous les moyens, mais Rhùndal restait physiquement plus fort. Tandis que l'ancien monslave se débattait, Galen le griffa au visage, espérant que cela le forcerait à lâcher l'ermite terrorisé. Rhùndal recula avec la vitesse et la puissance d'un taureau et percuta Galen contre le mur tout en lui infligeant un gros coup de coude dans le ventre (et je peux vous dire que ça fait hyper mal). Écroulé par terre, Galen se recroquevilla tant la douleur était atroce. Il était incapable de se relever pour le moment. Sa tentative pour porter secours à Qwato avait échoué.

L'agitation qui se déroulait dans le salon parvint jusqu'à la famille de Qwato. À leur tour, Terra, Loula et Bidou arrivèrent sur place pour découvrir avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

– QWATO !

– **Papa !**

– Tout le monde au coin du mur, sinon je lui tords le cou ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! ordonna Rhùndal en plaquant l'ermite sous son coude, prêt à lui briser la nuque.

La barbarie qu'il démontrait prouvait qu'il était prêt à commettre cet acte de sang froid sans la moindre hésitation. Pris de panique, Terra et les enfants obéirent immédiatement. Se recroquevillant contre le mur, Terra serra ses enfants contre elle pour les protéger. Qwato pouvait les voir pleurer de peur. Mais les sanglots de la petite Loula étaient très bruyants, ce qui agaçait les oreilles de Rhùndal.

– Dis-lui de la fermer ! Tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il à Terra.

Terra fit de son mieux pour rassurer sa fille qui ne cessait de pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant pourrait ressentir d'autre face à une telle scène où la mort est proche, si ce n'est de la peur. Une fois que Loula eut cessé de pleurer, Rhùndal reporta son attention sur Qwato, qu'il maintenait toujours sous son coude.

– Alors, espèce de saligaud, t'allais nous balancer aux Faucons d'Argent ?! Hein ?! Avoue-le !

– Non, j'vous jure que non ! répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

– Mais c'est qu'il ment, le papounet ! Tu veux jouer au plus malin avec moi ?!

Le regard de Rhùndal se posa alors sur Bidou et Loula, fermement serrés dans les bras de leur maman. Des traces de leurs larmes s'étaient formées sur leurs joues. L'ancien monslave leur adressa une fausse mine sympathique qui changea vite en un sourire sadique.

– Eh, les petits loups, vous avez déjà vu une personne morte ? …Non ? Et ça vous dirait pas d'en voir une ?

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse de Bidou et Loula, Rhùndal fronça les sourcils, perdant au passage son ignoble sourire, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Terra portait son attention sur ce qui se passait derrière lui. Dès qu'il fît volte-face, PAF ! Il reçut un coup très dur en pleine figure, sans avoir eu le temps de voir le coup venir ni de voir que c'était Galen qui l'avait frappé avec une plaque de marbre rectangulaire suffisamment épaisse. Le coup fût assez puissant pour briser le nez de l'ancien monslave et lui faire lâcher prise. Qwato se hâta de rejoindre sa famille. Le visage tordu par la douleur, Rhùndal poussait des cris tout en couvrant son nez qui saignait à flot. Galen saisit l'occasion pour assommer son compagnon de cavale d'un autre coup tout aussi violent qui le fît s'effondrer par terre. Galen se jeta ensuite au-dessus de lui puis commença à le frapper sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement neutralisé. Malgré le fait que Rhùndal restait physiquement plus fort, Galen était plus rapide dans ses gestes, ne laissant ainsi au monslave pas une seule seconde pour réagir. Il le frappa continuellement à la tête à un rythme effréné et avec une telle férocité que chaque coup porté faisait sursauter la famille qui assistait à l'horrible scène. Le sang giclait à chaque coup, dessinant une énorme tâche sur la plaque de marbre. Galen avait conscience de la brutalité qu'il employait, mais Rhùndal devait être neutralisé à tout prix.

Puis ce fut trop : Galen s'arrêta ici car il ne voulait pas le tuer. Marquant une pause pour reprendre son souffle, il laissa tomber la plaque à côté de lui et observa les conséquences de ses actes. Galen lui avait brisé la mâchoire ainsi que fracassé une partie du crâne, laissant un gros creux sur la tempe de l'ancien monslave, signifiant que son cerveau avait également subi un choc. Rhùndal vivrait mais risquerait fort de devenir un vrai légume pour le restant de ses jours. Si seulement ils avaient pu éviter d'en arriver là. Rassemblant ses forces, Galen se releva. Voulant savoir si les autres allaient bien, un horrible sentiment de honte l'envahit au moment où son regard croisa celui de ses hôtes apeurés tourné vers lui. Galen leur renvoya un air désolé. Mais le principal était que ce dramatique accident était réglé et que personne n'était mort ni blessé. Conscient qu'il venait de perdre la confiance de ces gens, il tenta au moins de les rassurer.

– Tout va bien maintenant, dit-il à demi-voix. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vais partir d'ici et- *toux*

Ça recommençait. Une nouvelle quinte de toux fit irruption, l'interrompant en pleine phrase. Comme la fois dernière, Galen se mît à tousser subitement puis de plus en plus gravement. Sauf que cette fois, il ne cracha pas seulement du sang, il en coulait également de ses narines. Galen fût si choqué en découvrant cela qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Qwato avait profité de son hémoptysie pour s'emparer de la plaque de marbre et l'assommer à son tour. Puis ce fût le vide total.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrît les yeux, Galen avait les mains ligotées à un anneau de fer dans une grange. Aucun signe de Rhùndal. Si Qwato l'avait enfermé là, c'était sûrement pour le retenir captif temporairement en attendant qu'on vienne l'arrêter. Les cordes qui le retenaient devaient être faciles à rompre. Galen commença par les mordre avec ses dents, mais le résultat ne fût pas convaincant. Le tout pour le tout, il courba ses mains puis tira dessus le plus fort possible dans l'espoir de les faire glisser. Mais ce n'était pas sans avoir mal. La corde attachée efficacement frottant sur sa peau causait une brulure pénible. Soudain, il entendit du bruit. À travers une fine ouverture entre deux planches de bois, il distingua ce qui se passait dehors : les Faucons d'Argent étaient là, emmenant Rhùndal dans un cagot métallique servant pour le transport de prisonniers.

– Aller, le monstre, on rentre à la maison. On t'a préparé une belle cellule toute neuve.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Qwato en train de discuter avec un homme qui semblait être le capitaine des Faucons d'Argent. Ce dernier lui demanda :

– Où est Darkhell ?

– Je l'ai attaché dans la grange, répondit l'ermite.

– Parfait. Venez les gars ! Allons le cueillir !

Le capitaine prit la quasi-totalité de son bataillon avec lui en direction de la grange. Entrant en état de panique, Galen redoubla d'effort pour se défaire des cordes qui le maintenaient. L'insupportable douleur des cordes irritant sa peau lui faisait souffrir le martyr. De plus, à force de devoir courber ses mains, il craignait une dislocation. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il désirait se libérer et fuir d'ici au plus vite. Poussant des gémissements grinçants, Galen tirait de toutes ses forces, encore, encore, et encore…

Ça y est ! Enfin délivré ! Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il devait à présent trouver rapidement une issue. Les Faucons d'Argent n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte. Que faire ? …Là-haut, une fenêtre ! Galen se dépêcha de grimper l'échelle menant à la mezzanine du dessus. Dans sa précipitation incontrôlée, il enleva le petit crochet servant de fermeture puis ouvrît la fenêtre en grand pour y passer à travers et sauta sans hésiter. Une fois dehors, Galen s'enfuit le plus vite possible dans la forêt, sans se retourner une seule fois pour voir si on le suivait. Notre fugitif disparut dans la nature. A mesure qu'il courait, les bruits de ses pas étaient aussitôt couverts par les chants d'oiseaux.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Dans le chapitre suivant, Galen va faire la rencontre d'un mystérieux personnage._

_Et Joyeux Halloween à tous !_


	9. Chapitre 9

Ses forces l'abandonnaient un peu plus chaque instant, en même temps que son moral. Perdu au beau milieu d'une rase campagne sans l'ombre d'une habitation et où ne subsistaient que quelques buissons asséchés çà et là, Galen déambulait péniblement dans une direction dont il n'était lui-même pas sûr. Impossible de trouver un point de repère dans cette étendue désertique. Aucun nuage dans le ciel, pas même un oiseau. Galen avait la gorge sèche, transpirait, manquait d'air frais, avançait à la traîne, luttait pour garder connaissance et ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Le soleil le frappait de ses rayons sans merci. La chaleur était comme le poids d'un fardeau qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus, l'empêchant d'avancer. Notre fugitif avait couru longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus assez d'énergie pour continuer une telle traversée. La seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir bon était le souhait de revoir sa fille. Ténébris, son petit ange. Quelque part, de l'autre côté de l'horizon, elle l'attendait.

Galen sentait que son esprit devenait un peu plus flou chaque instant. Dès qu'il essayait de penser à quelque chose, aucune pensée n'arrivait à se manifester. Elles disparaissaient aussitôt, comme une peinture s'effaçant toute seule, commençant par les contrastes, puis les couleurs perdant leur netteté, jusqu'à ne redevenir qu'une toile vierge. Galen tentait de ne pas oublier le visage de son enfant. Pendant de longues années, il s'était imaginé combien Ténébris serait heureuse de revoir son père. La joie sur son visage. C'était la plus importante image d'elle qu'il se devait de garder en mémoire, envers et contre tout. L'histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Pas avant d'avoir revu Ténébris. Après un moment, Galen s'arrêta de marcher. Il avait l'impression que ses efforts ne menaient à rien. Il était perdu dans ce no man's land qui était bien parti pour devenir son tombeau. Un tombeau risible à ciel ouvert pour ceux qui méritent de disparaître, et non une vraie sépulture où le nom du défunt resterait gravé éternellement sur le marbre. Ne pouvant supporter d'avantage cette situation éprouvante, Galen finit par succomber d'épuisement et perdit connaissance. Il ne restait plus qu'une silhouette inconsciente effondrée par terre.

* * *

La première chose que Galen sentit lorsqu'il rouvrît les yeux fût de l'eau autour de sa tête. Notre fugitif se trouvait allongé sur un lit de camp, la tête posée dans une bassine d'eau. Dès qu'il retrouva suffisamment de force pour lever la tête, il observa attentivement l'endroit où il venait de se réveiller. Ou du moins ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. À la vue de toutes les babioles accrochées par-ci par-là et autres bric-à-brac, Galen constatait qu'il devait être dans la charrette d'un marchand ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Tu te réveilles enfin, mon garçon, déclara alors une voix caverneuse appartenant à un vieil homme.

Galen tourna la tête vers l'individu qui conduisait la charrette. Depuis sa position, il ne le voyait que de dos, assis en contre-jour, mais reconnut au moins la silhouette d'un vieillard portant un manteau noir épais. Le genre d'accoutrement symbolisant le deuil.

– Vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda Galen d'une voix rauque, encore affaiblie.

Malgré la forte lumière du soleil qui l'obligeait à plisser les yeux, Galen parvint tout de même à distinguer d'autres détails chez le type qui l'avait recueilli. C'était un jaguarian au pelage gris clair et à la crinière courte de couleur noire ; aussi noire que les ténèbres.

– On m'a donné bien des noms comme _l'étranger_ ou _le vagabond_ quand on ignore que je m'appelle Jonik-Ash, répondit-il. Il y a de cela des années, tu as arraché une enfant unique à sa mère afin de nourrir ta cruelle avidité. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'est la culpabilité qui se nourrit de toi. Tu voudrais retrouver une vie normale, en tant qu'homme ordinaire, parce que tu t'es inconsciemment offert à toi-même la chance de recréer une famille. Jadis, les ténèbres t'ont consumé. Maintenant, tu t'en es libéré. C'est un grand pas en avant dans ta quête de rédemption. Une étape que moi-même je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi à atteindre, même après 70 ans passés à être rongé par la douleur du remord et la puanteur de l'injustice. Mais qu'est-ce que l'injustice au juste, mon garçon ? C'est l'orgueil et la lâcheté qui se manifestent chez les représentants de la loi. Orgueilleux, parce qu'ils sont persuadés que nous, les criminels, sommes incapables de changer ou de regretter nos actes et méritons de souffrir. Lâches, parce qu'ils préfèrent prendre la défense des plus forts et rejeter la punition sur les innocents. L'injustice se permet de commettre des atrocités qu'elle ne paye que trop rarement. Te neutraliser à l'aide d'un fléau en est une.

Galen écoutait d'une oreille attentive sans le quitter des yeux. Alors qu'il saisissait chacune de ses paroles, il comprit que ce type avait lui aussi enduré des épreuves difficiles qui lui avaient laissé de profondes cicatrices. Des cicatrices qui peuvent mettre toute une vie à se refermer. Jonik-Ash continua :

– Nous sommes pareils toi et moi : deux pauvres âmes ténébreuses méprisées de tous, cherchant désespérément le chemin vers la lumière avec nos actes passés qui nous collent inlassablement à la peau. Nous faisons cela pour prouver au monde notre valeur afin de nous laisser une seconde chance. Tu souhaites prendre un nouveau départ. Seulement, tu te focalises sur un objectif sans jamais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. D'où ma question…

Marquant une pause, le vieux jaguarian le regarda par-dessus son épaule, révélant un visage de profil ridé que ni le temps ni le chagrin n'ont épargné. Son regard était celui d'une personne profondément marquée par le calvaire.

– …que recherches-tu vraiment, Galen ? poursuivît le vieil homme-félin.

Pour le concerné, la réponse était évidente.

– M… Ma fille… Je veux revoir ma fille. Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma famille… Oui… C'est ça que je cherche, répondit-il alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

En prononçant ses mots, Galen revit soudainement des images défiler dans son esprit. Il repensa à sa mère, à son petit frère Hellon, et aux Fantasticos. Ses deux familles qu'il n'a pas pu sauver, et dont la mort fût le moment précis où il avait commencé à s'abandonner aux forces obscures. Jonik-Ash se détourna lentement de lui en poussant un long soupir, comme si la réponse de Galen l'avait déçu.

– C'est bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, mon garçon…

Ce fût la dernière chose qu'entendît Galen avant de refermer les yeux.

* * *

Galen reprît connaissance au milieu d'une plaine où régnait une végétation luxuriante (le même paysage qu'on voit à la fin du tome 14). Inexplicablement, il se sentait en meilleure forme. Impossible de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Plus aucune trace du mystérieux jaguarian ni de son passage. Galen se demandait comment ce type pouvait en savoir autant sur lui. Qui était-il ? Était-ce un spectre ? Un vieux sage errant ? Un simple marchant de passage ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une hallucination ? On ne le saura probablement jamais. Galen balaya son regard sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. Puis tout à coup, une immense vague d'espoir l'envahit au moment où il aperçut l'Arbre de Gaméra à l'horizon. Là-bas se trouvait sa destination : la Cité d'Orchidia. Il était presque arrivé. Il allait bientôt revoir sa fille.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Le personnage de Jonik-Ash __s'inspire du célèbre__ chanteur country **Johnny Cash**. Un homme qui, selon moi, a toute sa place dans ce chapitre. Un homme qui est resté durement frappé par le calvaire qu'il a enduré : ses années de prison, la dépression, et la haine qui a pesé sur lui. Un homme qui a payé ses fautes plus cher qu'il ne devait. Une douleur que je connais personnellement._


	10. Chapitre 10

_La Serre en Émeraude_, salon de thé réputé et l'un des plus fréquentés par l'aristocratie orchidienne. Les clients pouvaient s'installer à table pour commander les boissons et pâtisseries de leur choix dans une majestueuse atmosphère à la décoration d'une grande élégance. Du vrai boulot d'artiste. Une des serveuses apportait la commande de clients qui s'étaient installés en terrasse, quand soudain, une bouche d'égout se trouvant au milieu des tables s'ouvrît. Un homme au style vestimentaire peu flatteur en sortit et prit une grande inspiration, soulagé d'être enfin revenu à l'air libre. Galen ne semblait point se soucier des clients présents sur place qui furent surpris de le voir surgir d'une telle façon et des regards dégoûtés qu'ils lui lançaient. Les clients de la terrasse le reconnurent aussitôt et s'enfuirent en hurlant. Galen observa le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait. Un quartier de bourgeois à première vue, situé sur un bien beau boulevard. Remarquant alors qu'il se tenait devant un salon de thé, Galen prit une tasse laissé par un client qui s'était enfui avant d'avoir pu consommer et le but en entier pour se soulager la gorge.

– Ahhh… Ça arrose.

Ceci étant fait, Galen prit ses jambes à son coup et partit en direction du palais royal. Il n'y a que là-bas que Ténébris pourrait se trouver. Le palais n'était pas difficile à repérer, étant le plus grand édifice de la cité, il suffisait simplement de lever les yeux. Mais vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec les clients du salon de thé, comment faire pour se déplacer en toute discrétion dans l'immense cité d'Orchidia quand on est un criminel recherché ? La solution vint d'elle-même : par terre, une cape rouge qu'un client avait laissé tomber en déguerpissant. Galen l'enfila sur ses épaules et s'encapuchonna. Cela devrait faire l'affaire. Maintenant qu'il avait de quoi passer incognito, notre fugitif ne perdit pas plus de temps dans ce quartier. En chemin, Galen aperçut quelque chose d'intéressant : une grande affiche placardée annonçant que la famille royale viendrait inaugurer dès aujourd'hui un monument en la mémoire des soldats orchidiens tombés au combat contre les armées de Darkhell. Au moins comme ça, Galen savait à présent à quel endroit serait Ténébris aujourd'hui. Par contre, il ignorait où se trouvait ce fameux monuments aux morts. Se renseigner auprès d'un passant serait bien trop risqué. Heureusement, Galen savait déjà que le cortège devant accompagner la famille royale d'Orchidia passerait sans aucun doute par la plus grande avenue de la cité. Ne tenant pas à manquer ça, Galen s'y rendit de suite.

Sans surprise, beaucoup de monde était présent sur la grande avenue reliant le palais à la grande place principale de la cité. Des barrières ont été placées sur le bord des trottoirs afin de ne pas laisser les citoyens s'approcher de trop près ; question de sécurité. Galen se faufila à travers la foule et s'arrêta à côté d'un réverbère. Même si personne ne l'avait encore reconnu ici, sa présence lui valut néanmoins les regards dégoûtés de la part des citoyens, notamment les bourgeois, à cause de son accoutrement un peu malpropre. Le cortège ne devrait pas tarder à passer. Impatient comme il était, Galen grimpa sur le réverbère afin d'obtenir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble de la grande avenue. Les gens qui le voyaient faire le prirent pour un dingue ou un imprudent. Mais tant que Galen n'était pas reconnu, tout allait bien. Puis il le vît apparaître au loin. Le carrosse de la famille royale d'Orchidia escorté par une grande troupe de soldats. Galen redescendît aussitôt en se laissant glisser sur le réverbère et fonça vers le premier rang sans se soucier de l'indignation des gens qu'il bousculait accidentellement. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait manquer le passage du cortège, et donc de sa fille.

De son côté, assise à côté de sa sœur dans le carrosse, Ténébris se tenait appuyée contre la fenêtre, son regard se perdait sur la foule de curieux venus assister à l'évènement. Bien qu'ayant beaucoup appris sur le code de conduite de princesse, Ténébris ne se sentait point à l'aise lorsqu'un évènement comme celui-ci se présentait. Voir autant de monde l'effrayait. Les citoyens ne rataient jamais une occasion de voir la famille royale réunie. Mais à chaque fois qu'on la voyait elle, c'étaient toujours les mêmes soupçons à son égard qui revenaient. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle la fille de Darkhell n'aimait pas les sorties en public. Devant elle, ses parents se tenaient parfaitement droits, tout comme Jadina. N'approuvant pas la manière dont se tenait sa fille aînée, Adeyrid la réprimanda :

– Ténébris, ne mets pas ton coude ainsi je te prie. Nous sommes en public et nous nous devons d'avoir une allure présentable.

– Oui, maman.

Pendant que le cortège continuait d'avancer sur la grande avenue, le regard de Ténébris continuait de se perdre parmi les nombreux visages inconnus qui défilaient devant eux. Quand soudain, elle aperçut au coin de l'œil une silhouette se précipitant au premier rang. Dès que l'individu arriva au niveau des barrières, leurs regards se croisèrent instantanément. Son aspect frappa les yeux de la jeune princesse qui s'écarquillèrent tant il lui était familier. Malgré le fait que l'individu était encapuchonné, Ténébris parvenait tout de même à distinguer son visage. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle crut reconnaître de qui il s'agissait. Une peau aussi pâle que la sienne, des yeux rouges, des cheveux très bruns, son gilet noir, sa cape rouge, et le bandeau violet qu'il portait au front, trois couleurs qui le caractérisaient bien. La jeune princesse se rapprocha hâtivement de la vitre pour mieux observer.

– Papa ?

– Qui a-t-il ma fille ? demanda le Roi Kinder, pensant qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

À cet instant précis où Galen lui fit signe de la main, une immense joie emplit le cœur de Ténébris. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent : c'était bien lui ! Son père était revenu ! Ni une ni deux, elle ouvrît la portière et sauta en dehors du carrosse.

– Mais qu'est-ce que… Ténébris ! s'affola sa mère.

– Ténébris ! Reviens !

Mais elle ne prêta nullement attention à leurs appels. Tenant sa robe par les mains, la jeune princesse se faufila en travers du cortège et en sortit rapidement. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre son père à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu. Galen se débarrassa de sa cape avant de sauter par-dessus la barrière, encore une fois à la plus grande surprise des gens autour de lui, puis courut vers sa fille. Elle l'accueillît avec un grand sourire de joie tandis que lui avait un sourire ému.

– Papa !

– Ma chérie !

Ténébris sauta dans les bras de son père et tous les deux s'enlacèrent dans une forte et chaleureuse étreinte. À ce moment-là, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre au monde que l'émotion de joie entre père et fille. Galen caressa l'épaisse chevelure brune de sa fille et y plongea son visage pour y déposer une multitude de bisous avec toute la tendresse qu'un père pourrait avoir pour son enfant. Une larme de joie coula sur sa joue alors qu'il se rendait compte que cette fois ça y était : il avait réussi. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa fille. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis tous les deux. Elle était là, dans ses bras. Après toutes ces années de séparation et tous ces jours de cavales, Galen pouvait enfin respirer. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ces merveilleuses retrouvailles qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans leur mémoire. Pas même le moment de panique au sein de la foule qui avait reconnu Darkhell. Ténébris n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Son souhait le plus cher venait de s'exaucer. Elle remercia intérieurement les dieux de lui avoir rendu son papa. Ténébris se sentait rassurée, car dorénavant elle serait entourée de toute sa famille.

– J'étais sûre que tu reviendrais ! J'étais sûre !

– Ohh mon petit ange, tu ne m'as pas oublié, lui répondit son père ému.

La joie dans le cœur de la jeune princesse laissa ensuite une place pour accueillir l'émotion.

– Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, papa.

– Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Ténébris. Mais je suis là maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ils demeurèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Galen repose sa fille et s'accroupisse pour être à côté d'elle.

– Laisse-moi voir combien tu as grandi depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa tête pour la mesurer, puis il afficha une mine joyeusement épatée. Ma parole, mais tu es presque devenue une grande fille dis donc !

– Je suis grande maintenant, t'as vu ? répondit-elle fièrement, les mains derrière le dos.

Un peu plus loin, la Reine Adeyrid, accompagnée de son époux et de sa fille cadette, sortirent du carrosse et virent alors Ténébris se tenir auprès de Darkhell. À l'instant où elle revît l'homme qui lui avait volé son premier enfant au jour même de sa naissance, Adeyrid fût pétrifiée, son cœur manqua un battement, elle pâlit, et la peur s'empara aussitôt d'elle. Cette même peur qui s'était manifestée à partir du moment où elle avait été informée de l'évasion de Darkhell. Une peur qui était comme une voix lui murmurant que tout allait recommencer comme il y a sept ans, le jour où Darkhell lui avait arraché Ténébris de son ventre. Des flashs de ce terrible jour refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Les soldats arrivèrent en trombe.

– Sorcier Darkhell ! Restez où vous êtes et relâchez la princesse sur le champ ! ordonna un des soldats.

Par reflexe, Galen envoya en l'air tous les soldats orchidiens à l'aide d'un sortilège de défense, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner par la suite. Apparemment sa magie semblait elle aussi être revenue. Ténébris le prit par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à sa famille qui était restée en retrait près du carrosse.

– Maman ! Maman ! Y a papa qui est revenu ! s'exclama joyeusement Ténébris, annonçant cela comme une bonne nouvelle.

Pour Ténébris, c'en était une. Mais pour les autres, beaucoup moins. Pendant qu'il se laissait entraîner par sa fille, le sourire ému de Galen avait complètement disparu à l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui de la souveraine d'Orchidia. Se raclant la gorge, Galen se retrouva très embarrassé à l'idée de revoir cette femme à qui il avait fait beaucoup de mal. Voici l'heure venue de rendre des comptes auprès d'elle. La Reine Adeyrid le foudroyait avec un regard à la fois horrifié et empli d'amertume. Ce fût le Roi Kinder qui prit la parole en premier :

– Darkhell…, déclara-t-il très sèchement, comment osez-vous-

– Hum, oui bon ça va. Je viens ici en paix. Et…

Galen s'interrompit lorsque son regard tomba sur Jadina qui se cachait derrière son père. Il la dévisagea avec une mine extrêmement perplexe.

– Et elle, c'est qui ? demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt la jeune princesse apeurée.

Le ton haussé de sa voix faisait bien comprendre qu'il exigeait des explications sur le champ.

– Elle c'est Jadina, papa. C'est ma sœur, répondit Ténébris.

En apprenant cela, Galen fit volte-face vers sa fille avec une expression encore plus perplexe.

– Quoi ? déclara-t-il avant de s'adresser à Adeyrid. Tu m'as caché que j'avais une belle-fille ?! Eh attends une minute… Comment t'as fait pour retomber en cloque ? Et qui est le père au juste ? exigea-t-il en pointant le doigt vers la reine.

Très bonne question. La Reine Adeyrid n'était pourtant plus capable d'enfanter à cause d'un accident de quadryl. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le couple royal avait fait appel aux services de Darkhell pour leur confectionner de quoi avoir une progéniture. Mais la maladie, elle, était impossible à guérir ; pas par des méthodes que Galen connaissait en tout cas.

– Mon époux le Roi Kinder, évidemment, répondit Adeyrid avec un brin de venin dans sa voix, pour bien montrer qu'elle ne craignait pas le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Bien sûr que c'était un mensonge. Pour Adeyrid, la seule personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père légitime pour Jadina était son amour secret, le professeur Vangelis.

– Lui ? Eh bah purée, c'est qu'il a dû repousser ses limites pour arriver à ses fins, le roi des rouleaux de printemps, s'étonna Galen en se moquant de la coupe de cheveux du roi, ce qui ne manqua pas de consterner ce dernier.

– Maman elle m'a dit que tu t'es fait dévorer par un mygaloup. Mais moi je l'ai jamais cru, dit Ténébris.

Voilà une autre nouvelle qui surprit grandement notre fugitif. Une fois de plus, son regard passa de Ténébris à Adeyrid.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Je n'ai pas été mangé par un mygaloup ! rétorqua Galen.

– Assez ! s'écria la reine. Je ne vous laisserai pas me reprendre ma fille une seconde fois ! Écartez-vous d'elle immédiatement !

– Ténébris, viens s'il te plaît, lui dit Kinder.

Comprenant qu'on voulait les séparer, Ténébris s'enfouit contre son père. Galen sentit les bras de sa fille s'accrocher à lui. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que son père disparaisse encore. Galen la prit dans ses bras et dévisagea la Reine Adeyrid d'un air ennuyé.

– Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion en tête à tête, _chérie_. En attendant, j'ai du temps perdu à rattraper, lui dit-il sèchement avant d'invoquer un sort de téléportation qui le fit disparaître avec sa progéniture dans un portail magique.

– TÉNÉBRIS ! s'affola Adeyrid en accourant vers eux.

Trop tard, ils s'étaient volatilisés. Tombant en sanglot, la Reine Adeyrid eut soudain l'impression que le monde qui l'entourait était en train de s'effondrer. On venait de lui enlever sa Ténébris pour la deuxième fois. Et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, la souveraine d'Orchidia éprouva de nouveau toute la peine qu'une mère pourrait avoir en ayant vu un de ses enfants se faire kidnapper par un dangereux criminel. Adeyrid s'effondra dans les bras de son époux. Tandis que ce dernier essayait de la réconforter, une nouvelle troupe de soldats arriva en renfort. Le Roi Kinder leur donna l'ordre suivant :

– Déployez-vous ! Cherchez partout dans la cité ! Qu'on retrouve la princesse Ténébris, vite !

– Papa, il va lui arriver quoi à Ténébris ? s'inquiéta Jadina.

– Sois sans crainte, Jadina. Nous allons faire le maximum pour la retrouver.

* * *

_Plus loin, dans un parc_

Nous retrouvons Galen et Ténébris en train de se reposer tranquillement au pied d'un chêne, tous les deux seuls dans ce grand parc. Vous vous en doutez, quand les citoyens voient surgir un sorcier aussi tristement célèbre que Darkhell dans un lieu public, tout le monde panique et prend la fuite. Blottie contre son père, Ténébris était rassurée par sa présence. Galen tenait sa fille assise sur ses genoux, passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour la caresser. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin : un moment de calme et de repos entre père et fille. Tout ce qui comptait était la présence de l'autre.

– Dis papa, pourquoi maman elle veut pas que tu reviennes ? demanda Ténébris, brisant soudain le calme entre eux.

– Parce qu'elle n'est pas capable de voir à quel point les gens peuvent changer. En l'occurrence, moi.

– Elle dit aussi que t'es très méchant.

Notre ancien taulard soupira. Ça ne lui faisait plus grand-chose d'entendre ce genre de choses à son sujet, depuis le temps que tout le monde disait du mal de lui. Mais le fait d'entendre une chose pareille de la bouche de sa propre fille était encore moins plaisant. Cela le contrariait que Ténébris se fasse embobiner de la sorte.

– Tu sais, faut pas croire tout ce que ta mère raconte, répondit-il.

– Moi je sais que c'est pas vrai !

Galen sourit et déposa un bisou sur son épaisse chevelure. Bien sûr qu'elle n'oserait pas penser cela de son père. Ténébris poussa un petit rire, puis leva le regard pour croiser celui de son père.

– Tu pourrais habiter au palais avec nous ? Y a plein de place. Tu auras ta propre chambre, et le soir on mangera à table tous ensemble, en famille, continua-t-elle.

Galen lui répondit par un sourire triste. Pourquoi pas, se disait-il. Seulement, il savait très bien que la justice ne l'y autoriserait pas.

– Je voudrais bien, tu sais. Mais ta mère ne sera pas d'accord.

– Moi je veux que toi et maman vous vous aimez.

– C'est pas aussi simple que ça, ma chérie. Les relations entre adultes sont parfois très compliquées. Dans la vie il y a des parents qui n'arrivent pas à s'entendre. C'est comme ça.

Ténébris le dévisagea d'un air triste. Elle enlaça alors son père avec plus de force.

– Reste s'il te plaît. Ne t'en vas pas, lui supplia-t-elle.

– Je n'irai nulle part, Ténébris. Plus rien ne nous séparera à présent. Je te le promets.

Dans sa voix ne s'entendaient que la détermination et la sincérité. Galen était prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout pour ne plus être séparé de sa famille.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Veuillez m'excuser pour cet énorme retard._


	11. Chapitre 11

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le « kidnapping » de Ténébris. Le reste de la famille royale avait été rapatriée de suite dans leurs appartements au palais. Actuellement réunis dans le salon, tous plongés dans l'angoisse (surtout Adeyrid), ils ne pouvaient hélas rien faire pour le moment, à part attendre qu'on leur apporte des nouvelles sur l'avancement des recherches menées en masse dans toute la cité. La Reine Adeyrid n'avait cessé de sangloter depuis la disparition de sa fille aînée. Rien ne semblait pouvoir atténuer son inquiétude. Comment arriver à garder son calme lorsqu'un de nos enfants demeure introuvable et, qui plus est, en compagnie d'un dangereux individu ? Elle craignait qu'il n'arrive malheur à Ténébris. La reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer sa fille cadette contre elle, comme si elle craignait de la perdre à tout moment, elle aussi. Après tout, Adeyrid se serait autant inquiétée si Jadina se faisait kidnapper. Le Roi Kinder et Jadina essayaient tant bien que mal de lui apporter du réconfort. La jeune princesse, n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi désemparée. Elle la comprenait après tout car elle aussi était inquiète pour Ténébris. Jadina frissonnait à l'idée que Darkhell pourrait découper sa sœur en morceaux ; voire la changer en horrible crapaud visqueux, comme dans les contes de fées. Soudain, la famille royale entendit des agitations provenant de derrière la porte. Les gardes postés dans les couloirs semblaient être attaqués. Et puis après, plus aucun bruit pendant une très courte durée jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrît. Ténébris était là, heureuse comme tout, en compagnie de son père.

– Coucou tout le monde ! dit-elle.

– **Ténébris ! **cria sa famille, surprise et à la fois rassurée de la revoir vivante.

Adeyrid bondit du canapé et se précipita vers Ténébris, l'enlaçant très fort dans ses bras. De nouvelles larmes de formèrent dans ses yeux, marquant l'énorme stress enduré pendant une heure qui fût aussitôt balayé de l'esprit de la reine d'Orchidia.

– Les dieux soient loués, dit-elle entre deux sanglots puis prit le visage de son enfant entre ses mains. Tu n'as rien ?

La jeune princesse fût étonnée de voir que sa mère s'était autant inquiétée. Quoi de plus normal pour une mère, me direz-vous. Mais que ressent-on à travers les yeux d'un enfant qui a plutôt l'habitude de voir ses parents plus grands et plus sûrs mentalement ? On découvre un aspect de nos parents que, enfants, nous ne pouvions même pas imaginer.

– Non, maman, répondit simplement Ténébris. Avec papa on est allé se promener au parc. On a fait de la balançoire et après il m'a offert une glace.

– T'as trop de chance ! J'ai cru qu'il t'avait changé en crapaud, s'exclama Jadina.

– Beurk !

Galen poussa un petit rire étouffé lorsqu'il entendît ça. Certes, changer quelqu'un en crapaud était un cliché très courant chez les sorciers, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une enfant lui faisait toujours esquisser un petit sourire très bref. Alors qu'elle continuait de serrer Ténébris contre elle, Adeyrid lança un regard hostile à Galen qui était resté debout devant la porte.

– Bah quoi ? demanda ce dernier en levant les bras. Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Je te l'ais ramené en un seul morceau _ta_ fille.

Le roi soutint le regard noir de son épouse tandis que cette dernière se releva et cacha ses filles derrières elles afin de les protéger.

– Vous…, commença-t-elle d'un ton très sec, de tous les malheurs qui puissent arriver en ce monde, il a fallut que vous vous échappiez du seul endroit d'où vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir.

– Vous osez débarquer à Orchidia pour enlever une de nos filles ; vous agressez une vingtaine de soldats ; sans compter l'évènement important que vous avez sournoisement gâcher ! accusa Kinder.

– Hey, se défendît Galen ! Primo : je n'ai pas tué qui que ce soit depuis que je suis arrivé ici, ni depuis sept ans, d'accord ?! Si mes intentions étaient mauvaises, je vous aurais déjà tous tués ! …Bon, c'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort avec votre garde rapprochée, mais je n'ai fait que les repousser ! Deuxio : si mon but était de vous reprendre Ténébris, alors pourquoi me serai-je pointé dans votre salon pour vous la ramener, hein ?

Mais en dépit de son honnêteté, Galen voyait bien que les souverains d'Orchidia ne croyaient pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. La reine demanda ensuite :

– Est-ce une autre de vos tromperies, Darkhell ? Un autre de vos plans machiavéliques pour nous duper ?!

– Vous nous avez déjà trompés il y a sept années de cela. Il n'est pas question que nous tombions encore une fois dans le panneau ! renchérit le roi.

Galen lâcha un gros soupir. Décidément, ils lui en voulaient beaucoup.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour vous convaincre que j'ai changé ? demanda-t-il.

– Papa, Maman, de quoi vous parlez ? Il s'est passé quoi il y a sept ans ? demanda Ténébris, comprenant que cela correspondait à son âge.

– Rien de grave, ma chérie, lui répondit son père avec un sourire plus ou moins forcé. On te racontera quand tu seras plus grande.

– Mais je suis déjà grande ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !

– Dis maman, déclara alors Jadina, ce monsieur malpropre est-ce que c'est vraiment le méchant sorcier qui s'appelle Darkhell ?

– Non, Jadina. Le méchant sorcier Darkhell, comme tu le dis très justement, est mort dévoré par un mygaloup.

Notre fugitif sentît un cran colère monter en lui. Il fixa à son tour Adeyrid d'un regard sombre. Tant pis pour essayer de prouver ses bonnes intentions auprès des deux souverains. Discuter avec eux semblait perdu d'avance. Inutile de s'attarder sur ce sujet, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses avec sa _femme_.

– Ténébris, prévint-il sans quitter la reine des yeux, ta mère et moi devons avoir une petite discussion. Va jouer avec ta sœur, veux-tu ?

– Mais papa…

– Ne discute pas !

C'était la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles que Galen réprimandait sa fille. Sur ordre de la reine, Anétha prit la charge de raccompagner les deux princesses dans leur chambre. Les adultes attendirent que la porte soit complètement fermée pour entamer la conversation.

– Maintenant à nous deux, commença très sérieusement Galen. Et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Faut que tu saches que pendant que toi et les enfants vous vous la couliez douce dans votre immense nid douillet bien trop grand pour vous, moi j'ai passé des nuits entières à me lamenter sur mes crimes et à méditer dans l'ombre, au sens propre du terme. Et tu veux savoir quoi ? J'ai réussi ce qu'aucun taulard avec un casier gros comme le mien n'aurait été capable de faire : trouver la rédemption qui mène au droit chemin. Et le droit chemin, lui, il m'a dit que le seul moyen pour vivre en paix est de reconstruire ma famille. Et il se trouve justement que la dernière famille que j'ai en ce monde vit avec toi. Alors mettons les choses au clair : pour moi, fini les plans machiavéliques de conquêtes du monde. Ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est prouver au monde entier que je peux être un père exemplaire, pour Ténébris.

– Parce que tu crois qu'il suffit de t'inviter tranquillement ici pour demander la garde de Ténébris ? Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi. Ici elle a tout ce qui lui faut : des parents dignes de ce nom et une sœur qui l'aime.

– Tiens, parlons-en de la petite Jadina : comment t'as fait pour avoir un autre enfant ? Ne me dis pas que t'as réussi à te débarrasser de ton problème de fertilité ?!

– Oh ça, parce que monsieur, à l'époque, était si préoccupé à l'idée de me voler mon bébé qu'il est parti en laissant toutes ses notes sur place.

Soudain, tout devint logique dans l'esprit de Galen. Effectivement, il avait complètement oublié ce détail.

– Mes notes… mais quel con, se murmura-t-il à lui-même en se donnant une tape. Sur ce coup-là, tu marques un point. Mais bon, j'te signale que tes deux filles n'existeraient pas sans moi. Et étant donné que je suis le père de la première, j'ai parfaitement le droit de venir passer du temps avec elle.

– Avant toute chose, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un criminel en fuite ?! fit-elle remarquer. Dois-je également te rappeler les crimes irréparables que tu as commis ?! Tu ne devrais absolument pas te trouver ici d'ailleurs !

– Écoute, j'ai fait un long voyage périlleux pour revoir ma fille. J'ai traversé un désert dans lequel j'ai été à deux doigts de mourir de faim et de soif. J'ai failli me casser un bras et pas mal d'autres membres. Je suis tombé dans une rivière à basse température. Je me suis fait trahir à plusieurs reprises par ce que je croyais être des honnêtes gens. Le tout en étant obligé de me trimbaler un baltringue sans qui je serai toujours en taule à l'heure qu'il est ! J'ai failli y passer mais je m'en suis sorti, avec de la chance et surtout grâce à ma volonté de revoir ma fille !

– Cela m'est complètement égal ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse l'approcher ! Pas après ce que tu as fait le jour de sa naissance.

– Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas regretté la façon dont je m'y suis pris ce jour-là ? dit-il en devenant plus compatissant. Adeyrid, je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance de me racheter. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour prouver ma valeur et rester auprès de Ténébris. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ta fille c'est aussi la mienne. Darkhell le Sorcier Noir n'existe plus ; l'homme que tu as en face de toi n'est que Galen, un type ordinaire de 1m80. Toi qui représentes la justice en tant que reine, tu t'y connais mieux que moi en la matière. Alors dis-moi je t'en supplie, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour vous convaincre que je ne suis plus le même qu'autrefois ?

Galen savait très bien que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Pour la Reine Adeyrid, comme pour le monde entier, il était toujours Darkhell le Sorcier Noir, un monstre dépourvu du moindre remords. À ce stade, comment parvenir à obtenir le pardon d'une personne qui le détestait tant ?

– Dans ce cas, à moins de trouver un moyen de ressusciter tous les innocents tués par tes dragonites lors de tes conquêtes, tes chances de prouver ta valeur sont malheureusement très loin en dessous de zéro. Déjà que tu n'as pas la moindre valeur. Et je doute fort qu'un simple changement de nom puisse suffire pour commencer, répondit la Reine Adeyrid avec une touche de sarcasme.

– Non tu ne comprends pas, Galen c'est mon vrai nom, celui que j'avais avant, d'accord ? expliqua-t-il.

– Ainsi le nom que l'on te connaît n'a jamais été véritablement le tien ? Pas étonnant pour un type qui s'est fait dévorer par un mygaloup.

– Tiens à propos, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller lui raconter que je me suis fait dévorer par un mygaloup ?

– Pour la protéger de toi, pardi. J'ai fait en sorte que Ténébris aille de l'avant, qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à toi. C'est mon rôle et mon devoir en tant que mère de protéger mes enfants.

– T'as osé faire croire à notre fille que j'étais mort ? demanda Galen, qui n'en revenait pas de ce que la reine d'Orchidia racontait à leur progéniture.

– Ce n'est pas ta fille ! s'écria Adeyrid.

Galen se figea, il était abasourdi.

– Le sang qui coule dans ses veines n'est en aucun cas le tien ! Tu entends ? poursuivît-elle.

– J'ai fabriqué la potion de fécondation de mes propres mains, avec ma propre magie, se défendit Galen.

– Il n'y a aucun lien génétique entre vous !

– Une part de moi vit en elle ! Tu ne peux pas le nier !

– Elle n'est pas comme toi ! Kinder est le père qu'elle mérite à juste titre ! Ténébris n'a pas besoin d'un monstre qui a commis je ne sais combien de massacres ! Pour rien au monde je ne la laisserai devenir comme toi !

Une minute de silence fît place durant laquelle le sang de Galen se mît à bouillir. Les yeux fixés sur elle, les paroles d'Adeyrid lui étaient parvenues comme une multitude de violentes claques. Galen fût heurté par ce que cette femme avait fait à Ténébris durant toutes ces années, lui faire croire qu'il était mort, et à l'embobiner avec des mensonges. Comment pouvait-elle se prétendre être une mère exemplaire en agissant de la sorte avec ses propres enfants ? Dès lors, une profonde colère se manifesta en Galen, accompagnée d'un gigantesque orgueil, celui d'un père divorcé en pleine dispute avec son ex-épouse. Galen était profondément atterré.

– Ahh ça y est j'ai deviné, se renfrogna-t-il. C'est pas moi le méchant dans l'histoire en fait, mais **toi** ! Tu t'es servi de ton charme et de ton fichu charisme royal pour m'attirer à toi, il y a sept ans, afin que je puisse te donner une héritière pour ton trône ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu refuses de me laisser voir ma fille ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est de garder tes filles pour toi et de contrôler leur destin ! En vérité, t'es incapable d'aimer !

– Ça, ce sont bien les paroles d'un père irresponsable, répondit Adeyrid, totalement indifférente face aux accusations bidons de notre taulard.

Ce dernier ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, fixant son regard désappointé sur la reine. On se demandait bien lequel des deux étaient vraiment mauvais parents ici.

– Espèce de sirène répondit-il. Envouteuse. Succube. Égoïste. Hypocri- *toux*

C'était arrivé tout d'un coup, sans prévenir. Galen était de nouveau en proie à une hémoptysie. Pire encore, la quantité de sang qu'il venait de cracher était plus grande que lors des fois précédentes. Il recula en se couvrant la bouche. De grosses gouttes de sang s'étaient retrouvées sur la robe d'Adeyrid. Mais au lieu d'entrer dans une colère noire, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, elle et son époux le roi furent surpris en voyant notre fugitif se mettre à tousser violemment et à cracher du sang. Quand ça s'arrêta enfin, Galen se redressa et vît le sang sur sa main ainsi que celui sur la robe de la reine. Après l'hémoptysie, c'est une grande angoisse qui s'empara de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensait-il en tremblant de peur.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de retranscrire les disputes entre parents divorcés._


	12. Chapitre 12

Aujourd'hui était censé être une journée symbolique. Une journée de retrouvailles. Celle d'une famille recomposée. Hélas, les meilleurs moments ont une fin. Et celle-ci arrive parfois bien trop tôt. Galen en avait terminé avec son périple. Il avait atteint son objectif. Lui et Ténébris étaient à nouveaux réunis. Mais peu de temps après, les choses n'ont fait que s'aggraver. Il a fallu que tous les espoirs de Galen soient réduits à néant par une maladie grave qui lui rongeait le foie et les poumons. Son conflit avec la mère de Ténébris n'était rien comparé à ça. D'ailleurs, comment réagirait Ténébris lorsqu'on lui apprendrait que son père allait probablement mourir ? Galen a survécu à bien des obstacles qui ont failli lui coûter la vie… pour finalement se faire tuer par un cancer.

Malgré leurs différends, la Reine Adeyrid accepta néanmoins qu'on envoie Galen à l'infirmerie pour être soigné. Selon la justice, c'était le strict minimum auquel il avait droit ; peut-être aussi parce qu'il était le père d'une des princesses du royaume. Le Pr. Vangelis et son collègue le Pr. Léton le prirent en charge.

Après un long temps d'attente, plus le temps de changer de robe pour remplacer celle qui avait été tachée de sang, Adeyrid se rendit personnellement à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Galen ; plus par simple curiosité que par pression de Ténébris qui se demandait où était passé son père. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, le cœur d'Adeyrid se serra. Elle-même se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'inquiéter. C'est le Pr. Vangelis qui vint lui ouvrir, tenant une fiche en main, probablement les résultats de l'auscultation. Son regard triste n'augurait rien de bon. Il ne dit rien et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Un silence d'affliction circulait dans l'infirmerie. Galen était là, assit sur un lit d'hôpital, face à la fenêtre, le regard froncé mais vide à la fois, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que la souveraine d'Orchidia venait d'entrer, mais il ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide. Depuis qu'on lui avait révélé de quoi il était atteint, la lumière intérieure qui avait illuminé son être venait d'être recouverte d'un mauvais nuage sombre et froid, comme annonçant sa mort prochaine.

Le Pr. Vangelis montra les résultats à la reine. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un cancer, Adeyrid porta sa main à sa bouche pour couvrir un halètement. S'ensuivît une longue minute de silence où personne ne dit rien. Galen pouvait sentir le regard des deux amants secrets braqués sur lui. La Reine Adeyrid le dévisageait d'un air affligé. Devant elle, elle ne voyait plus qu'un homme dévasté, et non le monstre qu'elle méprisait encore il y a moins d'une heure. D'une voix rauque et peu audible, Galen rompit le silence :

– Tous mes espoirs sont tombés à l'eau… Tout ce chemin parcouru… Et toutes ces années à tenter de retrouver le droit chemin… Tout ça pour que Ténébris puisse voir son père mourir. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ?

Adeyrid ne répondit point. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il avait raison. Depuis qu'il était réapparu, Ténébris n'avait jamais été si heureuse depuis longtemps. Revoir son père avait fait renaître en elle une joie que sa mère avait toujours voulu raviver. Mais le voir disparaître encore risquerait de lui faire le plus grand mal, et elle replongerait dans une mélancolie encore plus inconsolable. C'était pour cela que la reine était inquiète : à cause des conséquences que la mort de Galen aurait sur sa fille aînée.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te parle ? renchérit-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même : t'en as rien à cirer. Voilà comment on fait payer ses crimes à Darkhell.

Instinctivement, Adeyrid fit quelques pas vers lui. Se tenant à ses côtés, elle le dévisagea avec l'espoir de capter son attention pour qu'il puisse y voir toute la sincérité sur son visage.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, jura-t-elle en secouant la tête, pas même pour toi.

Mais Galen resta de marbre. Bien que la reine fût honnête dans ses paroles, il ne savait quoi en penser. La vérité était qu'il ne savait carrément plus quoi penser. Le Pr. Vangelis rajusta ses lunettes et prit la parole.

– Votre cancer est dû à l'antimag récemment mis au point, précisa-t-il.

– La faute à qui ? demanda Galen.

Il y eût d'abord un échange de regard coupable entre le médecin et la souveraine. Galen voulait connaître le nom de la personne responsable de l'élaboration de la dernière formule d'antimag qui lui avait filé son cancer. Mais face au silence des deux amants secrets, Galen lâcha un soupir de résignation et changea de sujet.

– Combien de temps est-ce qu'il me reste exactement ?

C'était là une question extrêmement sensible, risquant d'atteindre sévèrement son moral. Notre fugitif le savait, mais il ne s'en souciait guère.

– Galen, je ne veux pas vous obligez à savoir. À moins que vous ne vous sentiez en mesure de l'entendre ? Le choix vous appartient.

– Dîtes toujours, répondit-il simplement.

Oh oui, qu'il le dise sur le champ, histoire d'en finir, se disait-il. De toute manière, Galen n'appréciait point qu'on sache des choses à son sujet mais que lui ignorait. Vangelis inspira. Le médecin royal avait besoin de rassembler un certain courage pour prononcer à haute voix cette dramatique révélation. La Reine Adeyrid attendait non sans appréhension d'entendre ce que son amant secret avait à dire.

– Vous n'en avez pas pour plus de six mois.

La lèvre inférieure de Galen se mît à trembler alors qu'il baissait lentement la tête avec une mine tétanisée. Ainsi était-ce la punition que la justice avait choisie de lui infliger pour tous ses crimes : le tuer lentement en lui administrant un poison dans ses veines. Même avec tous les remords qui pesaient sur lui, et sa détermination irrévocable à chercher la rédemption, la justice avait refusé de lui laisser la moindre chance. Il aurait donc fait tout chemin juste pour que sa fille puisse voir son père mourir. Quel funeste destin. Ce serait non seulement lui faire du mal à lui, mais aussi à Ténébris, alors qu'elle n'était pas responsable de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. La justice l'obligerait à suivre la lente agonie de son père. Quelle immonde cruauté. Et lui qui croyait que le but de la justice n'était pas de rendre les coups… Non. Ce n'était pas la justice qui lui avait infligé ce châtiment, mais son exact opposé.

« _L'injustice se permet de commettre des atrocités qu'elle ne paye que trop rarement. __**Te neutraliser à l'aide d'un fléau en est une**__._ »

Cette phrase que Galen avait entendue quelques heures auparavant de la bouche d'un vieux jaguarian lui revenait tout à coup à l'esprit. Le fléau en question était son cancer. Mais pourquoi un tel châtiment ?

« _Parce qu'ils sont persuadés que nous, les criminels, sommes incapables de changer ou de regretter nos actes et méritons de souffrir._ »

Ainsi l'injustice le tuait de l'intérieur, autant physiquement que moralement. Elle voulait le faire souffrir par tous les moyens qui soient, allant jusqu'à faire souffrir ses proches. Si on l'avait emprisonné à Orchidia, lui aurait-on également réservé un tel sort ? Tous les territoires et royaumes n'ont pas la même vision de la justice. Mais qu'importe. À partir de maintenant, la priorité absolue de Galen était de trouver un moyen de se guérir. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour qu'on lui accorde le droit de prendre soin de sa fille. Ne serait-ce que pour passer ses derniers mois auprès d'elle. Et ce uniquement si la reine pouvait différencier le père du monstre.

– Laissez-nous seuls, déclara-t-il à l'attention du médecin. J'aimerais parler en tête à tête avec elle, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Du regard, Adeyrid incita son amant à sortir. Le Pr. Vangelis obtempéra sans protester, mais pas sans envoyer un bref regard méfiant à Galen, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne fasse du mal à sa fiancée. À présent que la souveraine d'Orchidia et le sorcier fugitif se retrouvaient seuls, l'ambiance dans l'infirmerie resta exactement la même, avec juste une personne en moins.

– Écoute, Adeyrid. On aime Ténébris l'un autant que l'autre. Elle ne demande qu'une chose, c'est de voir sa mère et son père réunis, qu'on forme une famille, tous les trois ensembles. Alors ne serait-ce qu'une fois, si on pouvait mettre nos différends de côté et lui offrir cette chance. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne n'aimes pas, mais faisons-le au moins pour elle, parce que c'est notre fille.

Adeyrid avait connu cette voix comme celle d'un sorcier démoniaque. Mais en cet instant, c'était la voix d'un père qu'elle entendait. Pour la première fois depuis que la reine était entrée dans l'infirmerie, Galen se tourna vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

– Je peux comprendre également que tu m'interdises de la voir, comme moi je t'en ai privé à sa naissance. Seulement voilà, mes jours sont comptés. Eh puis, tu sais combien elle tient à nous. Toi, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Moi je suis foutu. Ténébris a besoin de moi comme elle a besoin de toi. Alors je t'en prie, si je n'ai pas le droit d'être guéri, laisse-moi au moins passer les derniers mois de ma vie auprès de ma fille.

Adeyrid ne répondit rien. Elle ne voyait que du supplice dans ces yeux, tandis que Galen, lui, y voyait de l'hésitation dans les siens. La reine réfléchissait à ce qu'une telle demande pourrait engendrer. D'un côté, Ténébris serait heureuse. Mais d'un autre, des complications judiciaires et une peur au sein du royaume seraient à prévoir. La reine se retourna finalement pour quitter l'infirmerie.

– Comme tu voudras ! Mais va expliquer ça à Ténébris dans les six prochains mois ! lui hurla sèchement Galen.

La porte venait de se refermer. Galen le prit pour un affront personnel, un refus ; mais en vérité, il était loin du compte.

* * *

_Ouf. L'hiver est décidément la saison où même mon inspiration hiberne. Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard._


	13. Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'Adeyrid sortit de l'infirmerie, Vangelis, qui avait patienté durant tout l'entretien entre la reine et Galen, se trouvait ici. Le médecin vît dans le regard d'Adeyrid que quelque chose la préoccupait. Il voulut savoir si quelque chose de mal s'était passé avec Galen. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il fût devancé par une autre personne plus rapide que lui qui débarqua pile à ce moment-là.

– Adeyrid ?! dit le Roi Kinder en arrivant au pas de course. Veux-tu bien m'écouter, s'il te plaît ? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tant pour Darkhell ?

La reine soutint le regard de son mari, qui ne semblait point apprécier de la savoir toute seule en présence du Sorcier Noir.

– C'est de Ténébris dont je m'inquiète avant tout, répondit-elle. N'imagines-tu pas combien elle sera baignée de larmes quand elle le verra mourir ?

– Le Pr. Léton m'a tenu au courant de ce fameux cancer. Mais quelle importance cela peut bien avoir ? Tu devrais t'en réjouir.

Offusquée face à ce que son époux venait de lui dire, la Reine Adeyrid le foudroya du regard. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de pareils mots sortir de sa bouche. Quel genre de roi jouirait de la mort d'un homme ?

– Me réjouir… ? dit-elle à la fois surprise et consternée. Tu veux que je me réjouisse de la mort d'un homme ? Bon sang, Kinder, te rends-tu compte des paroles monstrueuses dont tu me fais part ? En voulant cela, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

– Ce n'est pas d'un être humain dont il est question, Adeyrid, mais d'un monstre, qui n'est autre que Darkhell lui-même. As-tu oublié les atrocités de ses actes passés ? Sans oublier le fait qu'il ait kidnappé la première de nos filles… encore ?

– Je reconnais que ses crimes sont impardonnables, certes. Mais quand je le vois maintenant, je ne vois plus qu'un homme anéanti.

Restant en retrait, le Pr. Vangelis écoutait leur conversation qui devenait de plus en plus serrée.

– Baliverne ! Ce monstre n'a que ce qu'il mérite : une mort lente et douloureuse.

– N'oublie pas l'importance qu'il a aux yeux de Ténébris ! Rectifia-t-elle en pointant son mari du doigt. Je m'inquiète avant tout pour elle. Si on ne fait rien pour son père elle pourrait nous en vouloir à jamais. Je ne veux pas lui faire subir une telle chose.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention d'offrir à Darkhell les moyens de le guérir ? Et en plus le laisser s'approcher de nos enfants ?

– Je compte bien prendre une décision là-dessus… mais sans toi.

Le Roi Kinder lâcha un soupir consterné. Les deux souverains continuèrent à se dévisager en silence la reine d'un air déterminé et le roi d'un regard stupéfait. Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre un peu plus calmement :

– Je pense que tu fais une énorme bêtise.

Relâchant ses mots, le roi repartit sans laisser à son épouse le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Une fois que les bruits de pas du roi raisonnant dans le corridor furent inaudibles, Vangelis vint à son tour vers la reine.

– Merci, lui dit-il sincèrement.

Adeyrid savait très bien pourquoi il la remerciait : pour ne pas avoir révélé à Galen que c'était lui qui avait confectionné la dernière formule d'antimag à l'origine de son cancer. Vangelis ne s'était jamais senti aussi responsable de toute sa vie. Et de la mort d'un homme, c'était encore pire que tout le reste. Aurait-il commis une erreur dans ses calculs ? Quel que soit la raison, voilà qu'une personne allait mourir à cause de lui. Lisant la culpabilité sur son visage, Adeyrid posa une main réconfortante sur la joue de son amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle lui répondit :

– Un secret de plus à emporter dans notre tombe.

Vangelis lui rendit un sourire triste. Puis la reine se retira, laissant seul le médecin royal dans le corridor de la partie hôpital du palais. Le Pr. Vangelis devait lui aussi réfléchir à ces évènements qui le dépassaient. Certes, Galen avait commis des crimes irréparables, mais est-ce qu'un homme ayant trouvé la rédemption méritait de mourir ainsi ? Vangelis avait également fait des erreurs dans sa vie, comme tout le monde en vérité. Mais celle-ci, il ne se la pardonnerait jamais. Un détail lui échappait cependant : comment aurait-il pu laisser échapper une faute dans ses calculs ? Même si ce cancer n'était qu'un effet secondaire, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie_

Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, Galen tentait de décompresser afin de se changer les idées. Mais l'avenir incertain ne lui prodiguait aucune sérénité. Ce dont il craignait était de voir la tête que ferait sa fille lorsqu'on lui ferait comprendre que son papa allait mourir dans les mois à venir. Tandis qu'il essayait de chasser des visions d'avenirs douloureux qui lui envahissaient l'esprit, Galen marmonnait quelque chose en même temps… ou chantait à voix basse.

– _When I was just a baby, my Mama told me "Son, always be a good boy and don't never play with guns", but I shoot a man in Larbos, just to watch him die…_

C'était une de ces vieilles chansons à la mode que les prisonniers chantaient pour tenir bon. Des chansons écrites et composées par des taulards d'un autre temps dans leur cellule. Puis elles se sont répandues presque un peu partout, dans toutes les prisons. Quand on passait un long séjour en isolement, il valait mieux combattre la solitude d'une façon ou d'une autre, au risque de sombrer dans la dépression et d'en mourir (véridique, selon une étude). La musique était une solution parmi tant d'autres. Mais celle que chantait Galen ne figurait dans aucun de ses souvenirs, ni avant ni pendant sa période d'emprisonnement. Il semblait guidé par une voix intérieure qui lui soufflait les paroles et la mélodie, faisant surgir les mots de sa bouche. Malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Galen continua son chant sans interruption. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

– _When I hear that whistle blowin', I hang my head and cry__…_

La seule question qui rebondissait dans son crâne était : que va-t-il se passer après ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai commis une grosse incohérence dans les chapitres précédents : le fait qu'Adeyrid soit déjà atteinte de sa maladie de lerdamer, alors qu'elle ne le sera qu'à partir du tome 13. Au début je croyais que c'était justement ça la fameuse maladie qui l'a rendait stérile, sauf qu'après doute j'ai revérifié pour être sûr, et il s'avère que non. Je me suis donc dépêché de corriger cette grossière erreur. Je vous rassure, y a pas grand-chose de changé._


	14. Chapitre 14

En politique, quand on veut appliquer une décision, il faut d'abord la proposer à ses collaborateurs puis croiser les doigts pour qu'elle soit validée, ce qui n'est jamais chose aisée. Dans le cas de la reine d'Orchidia, bien qu'elle possédait le pouvoir absolu, il lui aura fallu un certain temps pour convaincre sa cour de ne pas s'inquiéter au sujet de Galen. Les conseillers d'Adeyrid ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de chercher à l'en dissuader en lui rappelant les risques que cela créeraient pour la sécurité de la famille royale ainsi que celle du royaume tout entier. Cela étant fait, la reine se rendait à présent à l'infirmerie pour annoncer la nouvelle à Galen. Marchant dans corridor, elle croisa par hasard deux infirmières dont elle perçut la conversation.

– …trois quarts d'heure qu'il marmonne en boucle la même chanson.

– Il peut y avoir toutes sortes de réactions face à un cancer. Mais lui, c'est très singulier.

– De toute façon, tu me diras, il s'agit de Darkhell. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas l'esprit net.

La reine continua son chemin vers l'infirmerie non sans un brin d'étonnement quant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il est vrai que chanter est une bien étrange réaction face à une maladie grave comme le cancer. Mais en plus pour quelqu'un comme Galen. Lorsqu'elle ouvrît la porte de l'infirmerie, elle vît ce dernier debout face à la fenêtre, en train de chanter à voix basse. Il avait toujours le même regard ombrageux qu'à sa première visite. Adeyrid avança lentement vers lui en écoutant les paroles. La première chose que sa conscience lui disait de faire était de ne pas l'interrompre.

– _Well if they freed me from this prison, if that railroad train was mine, I bet I'd move it on a little farther down the line, far from Folsom prison, that's where I want to stay…_

Galen marqua une pause et posa les yeux sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il ne fût point surpris de revoir Adeyrid, et encore moins avec cette expression qui trahissait l'étonnement qu'elle avait à l'entendre chanter. Mais même la présence de la souveraine d'Orchidia ne ferait pas renoncer Galen à aller jusqu'au bout de son chant. Quand on passe des années en prison avec la chanson pour seul divertissement, très vite on la considère comme une chose sacrée que l'on se doit d'achever jusqu'au bout. Dans leur échange de regard, il espérait bien qu'Adeyrid comprendrait qu'il ne chantait pas pour elle.

– _And I'd let that lonesome whistle, blow my blues away._

Puis le calme revînt. Un instant de silence durant lequel les parents de Ténébris ne se quittèrent pas des yeux une seule seconde sans dire le moindre mot. Adeyrid voulu lui laisser un peu de temps au cas où il n'aurait pas terminé sa chanson. Galen attendait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Prenant une inspiration, Adeyrid se décida finalement à engager la conversation.

– Ma décision est prise : je t'accorde le droit de rester avec Ténébris, ainsi que le droit de vivre en semi-liberté au palais. J'ai également convaincu le service médical de te faire suivre un traitement de guérison, déclara-t-elle.

Notre sorcier fugitif ressentit une forte émotion pleine d'espérance monter en lui. Il n'en montra rien à part un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis l'annonce de son cancer. Étrangement, il éprouva tout à coup beaucoup de reconnaissance pour Adeyrid. Qu'on accorde un droit de semi-liberté lui convenait, du moment qu'on lui laissait voir sa fille autant de fois qu'il le souhaiterait. En plus d'un traitement médical pour le guérir, ou du moins pour le maintenir en vie, c'était aussi inattendu que merveilleux. Voilà enfin une vraie justice, se disait-il. La Reine Adeyrid enchaîna sur un ton moins doux :

– Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, Galen : s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma famille, je ferai donner l'ordre immédiat de suspendre ton traitement et de te renvoyer à Barek. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Toutes ces instructions, Galen ne les prit pas à la légère. C'était pour lui l'occasion idéale pour prouver sa valeur au monde. Et puis qui sait, avec le temps il gagnerait la confiance de la famille royale et petit à petit celle du peuple orchidien. Il a trouvé la rédemption, à présent il semblait parti sur le bon chemin pour racheter ses fautes. Notre fugitif se plaça bien en face d'Adeyrid, qui eut un petit mouvement de recul, se demandant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il acquiesça et répondit d'un ton sincère et déterminé :

– Pour Ténébris.

Personne n'aurait cru en une telle sincérité venant de Galen. Adeyrid se sentit apaisée et eut même de l'espoir. Un espoir qui s'est manifesté en voyant à quel point un monstre comme Darkhell pouvait avoir une part de bonté cachée quelque part. Auparavant, elle-même avait refusé de croire en cette repentance soi-disant impossible. Mais à présent qu'elle le découvrait par elle-même, ses doutes vacillèrent. Sa relation avec Galen restait quelque peu tumultueuse, certes. Sauf désormais, les parents de Ténébris étaient tous les deux prêts à mettre leurs différends de côté rien que pour leur fille. Le bonheur des enfants passait avant tout.

* * *

Une fois que Galen fût autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, Adeyrid tint à l'escorter en personne jusqu'aux appartements royaux pour le confier à des serviteurs chargés de lui redonner une allure propre. Galen changea ses vieux habits usés pour enfiler un pantalon neuf et un gilet bleu-vert turquoise à manches courtes. Il se recoiffa et raccourcit sa barbe.

– C'est tout ce qu'il a accepté de porter, déclara un des serviteurs. Monsieur est très têtu en goût vestimentaire.

– Le reste de votre garde-robe me donne l'air d'un clown, reprocha Galen.

Maintenant que notre sorcier était (re)devenu plus présentable, ils se rendirent dans le salon privé de la famille royale où plusieurs personnes les attendaient. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Ténébris accourut aussitôt vers son père.

– Papa ! fit-elle en s'accrochant aux genoux de celui-ci. T'étais où ?

Galen lui rendit son étreinte, tout aussi heureux de la revoir. Il remarqua également la présence de la princesse Jadina, du roi Kinder et son frère Cylbar. Notons que ces deux derniers arboraient des mines dépourvues du moindre enthousiasme.

– Oh ben, pas très loin, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur sa fille. Je me trouvais juste… quelque part où on pouvait discuter ta mère et moi.

Sur ces paroles, il échangea un triste regard avec Adeyrid. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux pour ne rien dire à Ténébris au sujet du cancer de son père. Cependant, ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus pour lui révéler la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, celle comme quoi les parents de Ténébris ont réussi à trouver un arrangement pour que Galen puisse rester. Le visage de Ténébris s'illumina d'une joie équivalente à celle qu'elle avait éprouvée lors de leurs retrouvailles. Son père lui promit qu'ils seraient à nouveau une famille. Profondément émue par cette bonne nouvelle, Ténébris enlaça son père comme jamais. Tandis qu'il lui rendait son étreinte, Galen ne souhaita plus qu'une chose : celui de ne jamais voir ce bonheur s'effacer du visage de sa fille. Jusque-là en proie au doute, Adeyrid sentit le poids de l'incertitude s'alléger. Ténébris se tourna ensuite vers elle et vint l'enlacer à son tour. Sa fille aînée leva ses yeux d'où coulaient des larmes de joie vers ceux de sa mère et la remercia du fond du cœur. Merci d'avoir accepté de laisser son père rester auprès d'elle. En la prenant dans ses bras, Adeyrid était sûre à présent qu'elle avait fait le bon choix pour Ténébris. Elle en était convaincue rien qu'en voyant tout le bonheur qui rayonnait sur le visage de sa fille aînée.

Devant un moment de joie aussi émouvant que celui-ci, où tout semblait aller pour le mieux, seul le roi et son frère restaient de marbre, le regard braqué sur Galen, lui jetant des éclairs. Kinder n'arrivait pas à croire que sa propre épouse puisse laisser cet individu approcher sa famille. L'échange de mauvais regards complice avec son frère Cylbar, qui semblait du même avis que lui, présageait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, dans le laboratoire du Pr. Vangelis_

Cloîtré à l'intérieur depuis un long moment, le médecin de la famille royale avait complètement retourné son laboratoire à la recherche de ses notes sur la formule d'antimag. Il avait également emporté un échantillon de sa dernière formule mise au point dans le but d'effectuer des analyses. Du fait que le cancer de Galen provenait d'un produit conçu spécialement pour annuler les effets de magie, il serait très difficile de trouver un remède scientifique, en sachant qu'aucune magie ne pourrait le guérir, à part celle des dieux. Or les dieux ne sont plus ici.

La vision au microscope d'une seule goutte de la dernière formule d'antimag montrait bien la présence de molécules extrêmement nocives. Mais comment auraient-elles pu se former ? Vangelis passa un long moment à chercher l'origine de ce poison. La seule découverte qu'il fît était que ce poison provenait bien des mêmes ingrédients utilisés pour la fabrication de l'antimag. Mais alors, était-ce vraiment un effet secondaire ? Pourtant, le prototype de cette formule qu'il a conservé depuis longtemps déjà ne contenait aucun poison. Rendu fou par l'incompréhension de ce dramatique mystère, le professeur renversa sa table de travail. Ses calculs prouvaient qu'il était impossible qu'un tel poison cancéreux ait pu se produire.

Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Veuillez m'excuser, c'est la grosse panne d'inspiration ces temps-ci._


	15. Chapitre 15

_Notes de Galen_

_Bientôt deux semaines que je vis à Orchidia. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que cet immense palais soit aujourd'hui ma maison. Oh bien sûr ce n'est pas la première fois que je séjourne ici. Très franchement, Casthell ne me manque aucunement. Ici, à Orchidia, c'est un environnement civilisé, malgré les règles qu'on m'impose. N'empêche qu'on m'avait offert un accueil plus chaleureux la première fois que je suis venu, il y a sept ans. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle plus combien de jours Vangelis et moi sommes restés enfermés dans son laboratoire pour élaborer la potion qui a permit de donner naissance à Ténébris… ah, et à Jadina aussi, très important de le souligner._

_Mon quotidien se résume à ça désormais : tous les matins je me lève à une heure précise. J'ai juste le temps de m'habiller avant qu'une escorte de gardes et de serviteurs ne viennent pour m'emmener aux appartements privés de la reine pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec Ténébris et tout le reste de la famille royale. Idem pour le repas de midi et du soir. Cette escorte est-elle vraiment nécessaire, ai-je demandé à Adeyrid ? « Le protocole de ta semi-liberté », m'a-t-elle répondu. J'ai pas trop le choix. Partout où je vais, je dois obligatoirement être surveillé par des gardes qui me collent au train. Remarque, je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre ; en prison c'était pire. Ici je ne risque pas de me prendre des coups de matraque si je n'avance pas suffisamment vite._

_Tiens à propos, je me demande ce qui est arrivé à ce bon vieux Rhùndal. Il doit sûrement être en train de moisir à Barek. Pauvre gars. En même temps, c'était une vraie tête de lard. Mais revenons au vif du sujet :_

_Lorsqu'Adeyrid (et son crétin de mari) travaille[nt], je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher Ténébris et Jadina. Même pas le droit de quitter le palais. Sur ce point-là, Adeyrid pense qu'il serait plus sage que personne d'autre ne soit au courant que je réside ici. Je passe donc la moitié de mon temps à prendre l'air dans les jardins royaux ou à feuilleter les livres de la grande bibliothèque royale. Inouï le nombre de documentations et de connaissances qu'il me reste à découvrir. La lecture est presque devenue un de mes passe-temps favoris._

_Bien que je continue de suivre mon traitement médical, mes hémoptysies n'ont pas cessé. Il paraît que près de la moitié des scientifiques orchidiens, travaillant majoritairement sur le jade G, ont été mobilisés pour trouver un remède à mon cancer. Vangelis et toute sa clique pensent en avoir trouvé un. Tous les deux jours je passe une heure à l'infirmerie pour qu'on puisse étudier mon sang. Pourvu que le remède fasse des miracles. En attendant, je suis à la lettre ce que les médecins me disent de faire. Surtout ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, au cas où l'usage causerait une accélération de la propagation du cancer. Pour l'instant il n'y a aucune preuve que cela soit possible, mais les médecins me le recommandent chaudement ; on ne sait jamais. Ces gens-là sont qualifiés dans leur métier. Je prends très au sérieux leurs précautions._

_Enfin les meilleurs moments de la journée sont bien entendu ceux que je passe avec ma fille. La revoir sourire lorsqu'on joue ensemble me fait revivre un peu plus. Ici elle a tout ce qui lui faut pour vivre une belle enfance. Là-bas, à Casthell, Ténébris n'avait eu le moindre jouet et on faisait avec les moyens du bord. Mais ça n'a jamais empêché ma petite chérie d'être heureuse. En même temps Casthell n'a jamais été d'un grand luxe._

_Au début, Adeyrid et moi gardions nos distances. On ne s'adressait la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Nos échanges étaient furtifs. Heureusement, la tension semble s'être apaisée au fil des jours. Idem pour Jadina. La petite a eut du mal à m'accepter, mais j'ai fini par gagner sa confiance, notamment grâce à mes petits tours de magie. Elle adore me voir faire des petits spectacles en créant des étincelles de magie prenant la forme d'animaux vivants. Je commence presque à la considérer comme ma deuxième fille. En revanche, le roi Kinder ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Dès que j'apparais, c'est la même tronche ombrageuse qui m'envoie des éclairs._

_Cette nouvelle vie me convient très bien. Pourtant j'ai l'intuition qu'une chose mauvaise va se produire. C'est inévitable, je le sens. Il y a encore tant de questions et d'incertitudes qui tourbillonnent dans mon crâne._

_Écrire ce genre de note m'aide beaucoup. Un jour, qui sait, il faudra que je songe à rédiger mes propres chroniques. En attendant, je profite pleinement du présent._

* * *

Posant son crayon, Galen referma son livre et s'engouffra dans son siège, laissant échapper un soupir détendu. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de d'écrire. Sa vie avait considérablement changé depuis qu'il vivait à Orchidia auprès de Ténébris. Sauf que le cancer était toujours là, dans son foie et ses poumons, le détruisant un peu plus chaque jour. Galen se focalisait sur le présent, mais dès qu'il songeait à l'avenir, il nageait dans l'angoisse. Plusieurs coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Galen se rappela tout à coup que c'était justement l'heure de son traitement médical. Une escorte vint donc l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Chaque fois qu'on l'escortait, c'était silence total entre Galen et les gardes royaux.

La journée se terminait. Avant de dormir, Galen vint lire une histoire à Ténébris et Jadina. Bien qu'elles étaient assez grandes pour savoir lire des histoires toutes seules avant d'aller se coucher, elles étaient émerveillées par celles que Galen connaissait.

– …Et c'est ainsi que Jen et Kira restaurèrent le Cristal, vainquirent les diaboliques Skeksès, puis rétablirent la paix dans leur monde. Partout la vie prospéra comme jamais. Le monde de Thra était sauvé. Fin.

– Allez, maintenant il est l'heure de dormir, dit Adeyrid.

– Tu crois que le croque-mitaine va venir nous manger ? demanda Jadina.

– Mais non. Il n'y a aucun croque-mitaine, mes chéries.

– Moi il me fait pas peur le croque-mitaine ! déclara Ténébris de manière héroïque.

Les parents firent la bise aux enfants, quand soudain :

– *toux*

– Papa, je crois que t'as attrapé un rhume.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce. C'est juste une allergie, mentit notre héros.

Mentir à sa fille lui faisait mal au cœur. Combien de temps encore il devrait continuer ainsi, il se demandait parfois. Une fois les petites endormies, Galen repartit sans plus attendre vers ses appartements. Il sentait le regard triste d'Adeyrid dans son dos. Mais il voulait à tout prix éviter de se lancer dans une discussion à propos de ses hémoptysies avec elle. Tout ce qu'il désirait pour l'instant était de regagner sa chambre. Une fois de retour, Galen profita du calme pesant pour se décontracter les idées. Jadis, lorsqu'il était Darkhell, chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'avenir, une seule et même vision lui venait à l'esprit : son rêve fou de régner en maître absolu sur Alysia. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui l'avenir le terrifiait.

Soudain, lorsque Galen partit se coucher, il découvrît un détail qui ne fît qu'accroître sa peur de l'avenir : un petit tas de mèches de cheveux éparpillées sur son oreiller. Des cheveux noirs. Les siens. Lentement, le cœur battant la chamade, Galen passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs avant de la retirer pour découvrir qu'il faisait une chute de cheveux. Un effet tristement connu que pouvait entraîner un cancer.

Tard dans la nuit, une mélodie apaisante se jouait depuis la fenêtre d'une chambre du palais, éclairée par la seule lumière naturelle des deux lunes d'Alysia. Prostré dans son siège, Galen jouait de la guitare. Cette nuit ne risquait pas d'être agréable. Dormir lui serait impossible après cette angoissante découverte. Le tout pour le tout, il s'était mis à jouer un air qui lui rappelait son village natal, dans l'espoir de s'apaiser en attendant que le spectre de la peur veuille bien le laisser en paix. Ce soir, malheureusement, la musique ne lui prodiguait aucun réconfort. C'était pourtant sa seule source de consolation. Et il en jouerait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sommeil.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Les chapitres à suivre seront très durs. En attendant, sauriez-vous me dire à quel film culte fait référence l'histoire que raconte Galen ?_


	16. Chapitre 16

Recroquevillé dans son lit, Galen avait le regard plongé dans le vide. La mine qu'il arborait était celle d'une personne en pleine dépression nerveuse. Même s'il ne dormait pas trop mal, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs nuits. Galen remarqua les rayons de lumière. Le soleil était levé depuis un bon bout de temps. Galen décida de se lever. En passant à côté d'un miroir, il se regarda et constata un nouveau changement. Son corps commençait à prendre une forme squelettique. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Plus les jours passaient, plus Galen perdait espoir de pouvoir être sauvé par un vaccin.

Terminant de s'habiller, un grincement de porte accompagné de petits bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Galen fit volte-face derrière lui pour s'apercevoir que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Du coin de l'œil, il crut voir une silhouette bouger sous son lit. De là, il entendit de petits rires enfantins maladroitement étouffés. Galen sourit en comprenant que Ténébris et Jadina venaient de se faufiler en dessous de son lit pour lui jouer un tour. Quand ces deux-là se mettaient en tête de manigancer une farce, elles agissaient comme de vraies petites fouineuses. Faisant mine d'être encore fatigué, Galen retourna s'allonger sur son lit.

Sous le lit, Ténébris et Jadina ne voyaient que les pieds de Galen. Dès qu'il remonta dessus, elles saisirent l'occasion pour mettre leur plan en œuvre. Doucement, nos deux petites princesses rampèrent de l'autre côté du lit. Quand tout à coup, une paire de mains les saisirent par la cheville. Jadina et Ténébris poussèrent un cri de surprise alors qu'elles se faisaient tirer en arrière.

– Ha ha ! Je vous tiens, bande de petites fouineuses ! sourit Galen en les prenant ensuite dans ses bras.

Serrées contre lui, nos deux princesses rirent joyeusement puis lui rendirent son étreinte. Voilà un type d'amusement qui redonnait le sourire au père de Ténébris, lui faisant oublier son malheur. Ces instants où il n'était qu'un père de famille comme un autre.

– Comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'on était caché ? demanda Ténébris.

– Parce que je vois tout, ma chérie. C'est un tour de magie.

– Vous avez triché, monsieur Galen ! rétorqua Jadina en faisant une moue, bien que cela ne pût masquer son amusement.

– Hé hé, si votre maman est la reine d'Orchidia, moi je suis le roi de la triche, plaisanta Galen en les reposant avant de continuer plus sérieusement. Allons, vous savez bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'être en votre compagnie sans la présence de votre mère. Je risque d'avoir des ennuis.

– Nulle crainte à avoir, dit Adeyrid entrant à ce moment-là. Elles m'ont justement fait part de leur plan.

Galen fût aussitôt rassuré.

– Venez, on va prendre le petit déjeuner ! déclara joyeusement Jadina avant de partir en courant avec sa sœur.

Juste après qu'elles aient quitté la pièce, Galen se mit soudain à toussoter. Heureusement ça ne dura pas et aucune goutte de sang ne coula. Néanmoins, l'aggravement de sa maladie en restait la cause ; et ça non plus ce n'était pas bon signe.

– Galen, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Adeyrid.

Depuis qu'ils ont appris à se faire confiance l'un et l'autre, Adeyrid semblait de plus en plus se préoccuper de son état de santé. Au moindre symptôme, elle s'inquiétait pour lui autant que s'il était un membre de sa famille. Galen la dévisagea d'une mine renfrognée par l'inquiétude, hésitant quelques secondes à répondre.

– Oui… je vais toujours bien, mentit-il.

Encore une fois pour éviter d'intensifier l'inquiétude des gens autour de lui ; du moins pour ceux qui se préoccupaient de son sort. Mais Adeyrid n'était pas dupe pour autant. Étant au courant de tout, elle savait parfaitement que rien n'allait en vérité.

Passons à quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux. Par ce beau temps, la petite famille s'était installée dans une serre. Avec un accompagnement de gâteaux, de thé, le tout dans un espace rempli d'air pur, Galen apprenait aux filles comment faire des origamis.

– Observez comment je fais, dit-il en pliant une feuille de papier. Il faut plier de manière oblique. C'est une question de précision et de délicatesse.

Assise à sa gauche, à siroter son thé, Adeyrid prenait également part à la démonstration de Galen. Elle s'aperçut des difficultés qu'éprouvait ce dernier à rester concentré. Galen tentait de fabriquer un oiseau avec sa feuille de papier. Hélas pour lui, il l'avait raté… pour la troisième fois.

– Il est raté ton origami. Ça fait trois fois.

– Jadina, ce ne sont pas des manières, la réprimanda sa mère.

– Allez papa, je veux savoir comment bien faire un oiseau en papier ! pressa joyeusement Ténébris.

– Papa n'est pas en forme olympique, ma puce, répondit Galen.

Quand tout à coup, VLAM ! La porte de la serre s'ouvrît brutalement, surprenant tout le monde. Une escouade de soldats accompagnés du Roi Kinder et Cylbar rappliquèrent. Voir la garde royale débarquer dans une telle précipitation signifiait une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Sorcier Darkhell !

– Et merdre, ralla le père de Ténébris, combien de fois ai-je demandé de ne plus m'appeler-

– Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre et pour tentative de vol d'une relique d'importance capitale !

Dès qu'il entendit ces mots, ou plutôt cette accusation, Galen se retrouva extrêmement confus.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce donc cette histoire ? demanda la Reine Adeyrid, ne comprenant pas non plus ce qui se passait.

– Maman, papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ténébris d'une petite voix, peu rassurée.

Mais personne ne prêta attention aux jeunes princesses. La tension montait entre confusion du côté des adultes et l'inquiétude du côté des jeunes princesses restant en retrait.

– Votre majesté, commença Cylbar, plusieurs témoins affirment avoir surpris cet homme en train d'essayer de dérober le bâton-aigle de Jadylina. Il a par la suite tué votre sœur, la comtesse Invidia.

La reine fût pétrifiée et pâlît sous le choc de cette tragique nouvelle. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, n'arrivant plus à prononcer le moindre mot.

– Quoi ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Galen quant à lui tombait de plus en plus dans l'incompréhension. On l'accusait d'un flagrant délit qu'il n'avait pas commis.

– Mais enfin c'est absurde, se défendit-il. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Adeyrid, tu ne vas pas gober ça tout de même ?!

Il essaya de trouver son regard, mais la reine d'Orchidia était profondément choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Galen aurait pu tuer sa grande sœur. Lui qui avait donné sa parole.

– Viens donc constater par toi-même l'étendue de ses actes, dit Kinder.

La voix de son mari la faisant revenir à elle, Adeyrid accepta qu'on l'amène sur la scène de crime. Les gardes prirent Galen pour l'obliger à les suivre. Pendant qu'on l'emmenait, Galen se retourna vers Ténébris, qui tenta de voler à son secours avant qu'Anétha, la suivante de la reine, l'en empêche.

– Non ! Papa ! fût la dernière chose de sa fille avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau séparés de force.

Plus tard, en arrivant sur le lieu du drame, deux membres du personnel d'entretien, un homme et une femme ayant à peu près le même âge, se faisaient interroger par les gardes et prirent peur en voyant Galen.

– Le voilà ! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a essayé de voler le bâton-aigle et qui a tué la comtesse ! s'écria l'un d'eux en pointant Galen du doigt.

Dans leur regard, ces gens étaient sûrs de ce qu'ils déclaraient, à 100%. Pourtant, Galen ne les avait jamais vu de sa vie.

– Oui, déclara la femme. Il l'a tuée parce qu'elle a tout vu !

À leurs pieds, dans une flaque de sang, gisait le corps sans vie de la comtesse Invidia. Un silence macabre survenu à l'instant où Adeyrid vît de ses propres yeux le cadavre de sa sœur. Mettant la main sur sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement d'effroi, Adeyrid s'approcha délicatement du corps d'Invidia. Son cœur se fragmentait violemment à chaque pas. Les moments les plus douloureux resurgirent. Invidia n'avait jamais été une sœur exemplaire. Adeyrid avait toujours su que sa grande sœur n'éprouvait que du mépris envers elle. Malgré leur rivalité, Adeyrid n'avait jamais désiré qu'elle meure subitement. La voir décédée devant ses yeux l'anéantissait complètement.

– Le meurtre remonte à tout juste un quart d'heure, votre altesse, argumenta Cylbar. Nous sommes également en possession d'une preuve matérielle retrouvée sur le lieu même du crime.

_Un quart d'heure_. Soit juste avant qu'Adeyrid et ses filles ne viennent voir Galen dans sa chambre. En y réfléchissant, il serait revenu juste à temps avant leur arrivée. Cylbar tendit à sa souveraine un morceau de tissu rectangulaire tâché de sang. C'était le bandeau violet que Galen avait porté autour du front durant sa cavale jusqu'à Orchidia. Le père de Ténébris était complètement dérouté face à cette preuve. Comment ce bandeau, qui était bel et bien le sien, avait pu se retrouver dans un lieu où Galen n'a encore jamais mis les pieds ? Pourquoi aurait-il essayé de voler le bâton-aigle quand on sait que personne à part les héritières du trône ne peuvent l'approcher ? Et pourquoi aurait-il tué cette comtesse qu'il connaissait à peine. Témoignages et preuves matérielles étaient contre lui.

– Tu vois ? Je t'avais mis en garde contre lui, s'écria le roi en regardant sévèrement son épouse. Ce démon est toujours le même ! Il est incapable de changer ! Je le savais ! Tu as voulu lui laisser une seconde chance, et regarde le résultat. Il a tué ta sœur !

Galen fixa Adeyrid avec insistance, cherchant son attention, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne croyait pas en cette fausse accusation. Mais la souveraine d'Orchidia gardait les yeux collés sur le bandeau violet ; la fameuse _preuve matérielle_.

– …Adeyrid ?

Les larmes commençaient déjà à couler de ses yeux lorsqu'Adeyrid se tourna vers le supposé assassin de sa grande sœur. La façon dont elle le foudroyait du regard signifiait que toute la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée semblait s'être définitivement effacée. Bien que d'une part d'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il aurait pu commettre un acte pareil, elle ne ressentait plus que de l'amertume envers cet homme pour qui elle avait pris le risque de lui laisser une chance de prouver sa valeur et d'approcher ses enfants. Elle regrettait amèrement de l'avoir cru capable de changer.

– Tu avais prêté serment, Galen, cracha-t-elle. Tu m'avais juré d'enterrer ton passé. Mais en vérité tu n'es qu'un fourbe. Tu t'en es pris à ma famille !

– Non, c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais-

Trop tard. Galen n'eut point le temps d'aller plus loin pour sa défense qu'un garde le frappa d'une décharge de jade. Tombant inerte, paralysé par le choc, la fumée émanant de son corps, les gardes s'emparèrent de lui.

– Enfermez-le, ordonna Cylbar.

Les gardes obtempérèrent et prirent Galen par les bras pour le traîner jusqu'en prison. La tension laissa de nouveau place au silence de mort. Adeyrid s'était détournée du corps de sa défunte sœur. Elle en tremblait encore et risquait de tomber dans de profonds sanglots.

– Je ne comprends pas… Comment a-t-il pu… ? murmura-t-elle en étouffant ses pleurs.

– Adeyrid, regarde-moi, l'interrompit Kinder en venant essuyer ses larmes du pouce.

La reine porta ses yeux sur ceux de son époux qui la considérait avec tout l'amour et la sincérité qu'il avait pour elle.

– Tu es tombée dans son jeu, continua-t-il. Il t'a dupée comme bon nombre d'entre nous. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Ce qui est arrivé à Invidia nous affecte tous, mais n'oublie pas que nous représentons la justice dans ce royaume. Et il est de notre devoir de ne laisser aucun crime impuni.

Les paroles réconfortantes de Kinder redonnèrent du courage à son épouse. Adeyrid ne pouvait nier tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Galen avait rompu son serment, alors il allait en payer le prix. Il en allait de la protection de sa famille et de son royaume. Néanmoins, une part d'elle-même refusait toujours de croire Galen commettant le délit de voler l'objet le plus précieux du royaume et d'assassiner Invidia. Durant tout ce temps où elle l'avait observé, heureux comme jamais d'être aux côtés de sa fille, se pouvait-il que ce n'était qu'une tromperie ? Après tous ces beaux moments en famille, il serait resté le même sorcier démoniaque depuis toujours ? Adeyrid refusait d'y croire.

* * *

_Plus tard…_

Après s'être assuré que Darkhell était bien enfermé, le Roi Kinder partit retrouver son frère Cylbar dans son bureau, là où ils pouvaient être certains d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Refermant la porte à double tour, il fit face à Cylbar et à une troisième personne présente avec eux qui n'était autre que… Galen.

– Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu ? demanda-t-il.

– Comme sur des roulettes. Vous avez brillamment accompli votre travail, complimenta Kinder.

Dressant un sourire fier, Galen arracha un collier autour de son cou et reprit sa véritable apparence. Ce n'était donc pas Galen, mais un mercenaire portant une dent de sagys.

– Tant mieux. Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être sous l'apparence de Darkhell. La dent de sagys trempée dans son sang prélevé pour son vaccin a fonctionné.

Voilà donc ce qui se complotait. Pour le roi, Darkhell avait commis trop de crimes pour être pardonné. En tant que roi, Kinder représentait la justice et se devait de tout faire pour protéger sa famille. Il était même prêt à tous les sacrifices. Cette histoire de seconde chance n'était que cause perdue selon lui. Ce complot pour se débarrasser de Galen était absolument injuste, mais Kinder ne s'en souciait pas, convaincu que son titre de roi justifiait son acte.

– Darkhell n'aura aucune chance lors de son procès, déclara Cylbar. Toutes les preuves sont contre lui. Le temps que la sentence soit prononcée, nous aurons déjà fait disparaître toutes traces pouvant confirmer son innocence.

– Bien, se réjouit le roi. Qu'il soit renvoyé à la prison de Barek ou condamné à mort, l'important est que ma famille et mon royaume soient en sécurité. Ce maudit sorcier doit recevoir le châtiment qu'il mérite. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse jamais découvrir la vérité. D'ici là, j'espère que l'on n'entendra plus parler de lui.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Le confinement, c'est tellement déprimant que j'en perds l'inspiration. J'ai l'impression de me répéter un peu, non ?_


	17. Chapitre 17

Il y a des endroits où la lumière du jour n'a jamais pénétré. Des endroits comme ceux où d'innombrables âmes damnées finissent leur vie dans des conditions misérables et une terrible humiliation. Comme ici, à la prison souterraine du palais d'Orchidia. Beaucoup sont emprisonnés pour toutes sortes de délits qui leur ont coûté la liberté. D'autres en revanche n'ont rien fait de mal et se sont retrouvés enfermés à tort. À travers les couloirs de la prison, on entendit résonner des quintes de toux. Celles d'un nouvel arrivant. Les autres détenus ignoraient qui c'était et quel était son crime. Coupés du monde extérieur et gardés à l'écart des autres détenus – une sale idée de la part des geôliers afin que les prisonniers puissent mourir de solitude – impossible d'obtenir le moindre renseignement sur les raisons qui ont mené les autres jusqu'ici. Si la réponse au sujet de ce nouveau prisonnier leur parvenait, ils en seraient grandement surpris.

Tout seul dans sa cellule, assis contre le mur, le regard éploré, Galen souffrait intérieurement, dans tous les sens du terme. Sur le plan moral comme sur le plan médical. Et dire qu'autrefois il appréciait de vivre dans une atmosphère sombre et humide comme celle-là. Mais aujourd'hui ce décor le dégoûtait. Il n'avait pas connu pareille souffrance depuis ce funeste jour où sa mère et son petit frère Hellon furent sournoisement tués par le Collecteur. Des images qui n'ont cessé de le hanter, lui causant des nuits blanches. Avant qu'on ne le [re]jette en prison, les gardes s'étaient donnés un malin plaisir à lui infliger une série de coups, sous prétexte de faciliter la maîtrise. Après cette séance de torture, vint le véritable coup fatal : plaqué contre le mur, ils lui ont injecté une énorme dose d'antimag. Galen sentait le venin circuler à dans ses veines. La punition pour un crime dont il était innocent cette fois. On ne lui a même pas accordé de procès. Rien pour se défendre. Aucune enquête n'a été menée. Même Adeyrid n'a rien voulu savoir. Et Ténébris ? Sa petite Ténébris ? On ne lui a pas non plus accordé le droit de la revoir une dernière fois. Ils l'ont brutalement arraché d'elle, en plein moment passé en famille. Galen était enfermé là, sans nouvelles de sa fille, incapable de savoir comment elle allait et si on l'avait mise au courant de l'affaire. Ténébris était probablement morte d'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle. Rien que d'imaginer Ténébris pleurer sa disparition le rendait fou.

Une fois de plus, on lui avait tout pris. Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, Galen laissa son esprit tomber dans l'abîme du désespoir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit de vivre auprès de sa famille ? Et si cette malchance était le prix à payer pour toutes les atrocités dont il fût l'auteur ? Était-ce cela que le destin lui réservait ? Serait-ce le message que les dieux essayaient de lui faire comprendre ? Accepter son sort était la seule chose que Galen pouvait faire en attendant que la mort vienne le délivrer de ce monde devenu bien plus cruel que lui. Pendant un instant il resta à se lamenter sur son sort avant qu'une certitude lui parvint à l'esprit, comme une révélation évidente, suffisamment forte pour balayer toute la tristesse qui le rongeait. Les paroles qu'un vieux jaguarian lui avait apprises en cours de route. Un enseignement important qui, après avoir été mis de côté, refaisait surface dans sa mémoire.

Galen se renfrogna. Dans le cas actuel ce n'était pas lui qui était cruel, mais ceux qui le faisait souffrir au nom de la justice. La prétendue justice qui n'était en vérité que l'injustice agissant sous le nom de tout ce qui l'oppose. Ceux qui l'ont enfermé pour le priver de sa famille et le tuer avec un poison rongeant ses organes n'étaient pas de vrais justiciers. Ces imposteurs qui punissent de mort les gens sans leur laisser une chance de se défendre ou de s'expliquer, sans leur laisser une seconde chance, sans demander à ce qu'une enquête soit ouverte. Non. Ce ne sont que des criminels au pouvoir ; ils ne représentent pas la vraie justice. Ils font ça pour le plaisir d'avoir du pouvoir et de l'autorité, pour nourrir leur orgueil, pour le plaisir d'infliger la souffrance, et pour le plaisir de voir une vie s'effondrer. Des hypocrites pour qui la rédemption n'est que baliverne. Galen se souvint qu'il fût un temps où il était comme ces horribles personnes. Mais ça, c'était avant que Ténébris ne vienne au monde pour tout changer. Le changer lui.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent aussitôt de ses songes. C'était les gardes chargés de venir lui injecter une nouvelle dose d'antimag. Assez, se disait-il. Galen en avait eu sa dose, et c'est le cas de le dire. Tant qu'il se laisserait faire par ces hypocrites, il n'aurait jamais droit au bonheur de mener une vie normale avec sa fille. Si Galen ne pouvait rien contre eux, il pouvait en revanche les fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible. Et ce n'est pas en laissant la culpabilité le détruire qu'il y parviendrait. Rassemblant alors ses dernières forces restantes, Galen se leva, les poings serrés, plus déterminé que jamais à ne plus jamais laisser ces crapules le garder comme une bête en cage. Puisqu'ils avaient déjà signé son arrêt de mort avec son cancer, Galen ne les laisserait pas l'empêcher de revoir une dernière fois sa seule raison de vivre. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de revoir sa petite Ténébris. Son unique enfant.

Galen se concentra intensément jusqu'à se surpasser puis déchaîna une puissance magique comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Dans un hurlement, il libéra une déflagration magique qui traversa tout le couloir de la prison, détruisant les barreaux de sa cellule et neutralisant les gardes. Quand le calme revint, Galen fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Et cette fois, la quantité de sang qu'il cracha fût plus élevée que d'habitude. Une flaque aussi large qu'une assiette coula par terre. Un signe comme quoi la fin était proche pour lui. Mais cela lui importait peu. Il était de nouveau libre. Le visage renfrogné, les yeux braqués vers la sortie, Galen se sentait toujours affaibli par son cancer, mais plus remonté que jamais. Les paroles de ce vieux jaguarian lui avaient redonné une très grande force alimentée par une grande détermination.

– Merci à toi, _étranger_, murmura-t-il.

Essuyant avec sa main le sang qui coulait de ses narines, Galen se mit en route pour retrouver sa fille ; et pour de bon cette fois. Il avait perdu la confiance d'Adeyrid ? Tant pis. Ténébris et lui n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'elle pour vivre heureux.

* * *

Elle redoutait que ce jour arrive. Peu de temps après l'arrestation de Galen, Adeyrid eut la lourde tâche de devoir annoncer à Ténébris qu'elle ne reverrait plus son père, à cause d'une chose horrible qu'il avait commis. Le chagrin de Ténébris fût impossible à apaiser. La reine dû rester longtemps auprès de sa fille aînée pour la consoler. Ténébris avait plus que jamais besoin que sa mère soit là pour la réconforter. Hélas, le réconfort de sa mère ne parvint pas à calmer la tristesse de la jeune princesse. Ses larmes n'ont cessé de couler sur ses joues, tel un ruisseau de mélancolie où flottait les fragments brisés d'une âme d'enfant. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était revoir son père. Le soir venu, épuisée par le chagrin et à court de larmes, Ténébris avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Adeyrid donna l'ordre que personne ne vienne la déranger. Alors qu'elle observait tristement sa fille profondément endormie, les traces de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues, caressant tendrement son épaisse chevelure, Adeyrid était envahie par un terrible sentiment de culpabilité, d'incertitude et de déchéance. La reine avait non seulement perdu sa grande sœur mais sentit également qu'une part de Ténébris s'en était allée. Cette part si importante aux yeux de sa mère : le bonheur de sa fille. Et la voilà totalement anéantie à présent. La reine quitta la chambre d'un air coupable.

Ce soir-là, le royaume d'Orchidia s'endormit dans le deuil. Comprenant qu'il serait sage de ne pas la déranger, ses parents ont demandé à Jadina de dormir dans une autre chambre pour cette nuit. Sous les rayons de la lune, Ténébris ressemblait à un ange vaincu par la main d'un mal puissant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arracher des griffes de son sommeil. Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, une main vint caresser délicatement sa chevelure, suivi d'une voix familière qui parvint à la réveiller.

– Psst. Ténébris.

Elle ouvrit lourdement les yeux. Son père se tenait là. Ouvrant plus grand les yeux sous la surprise, une immense joie la submergea tout à coup.

– Papa !

Ténébris sauta au cou de son père.

– Là. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis revenu pour de bon cette fois, dit-il en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, lui aussi soulagé de la revoir.

Galen sentit les larmes de sa fille tomber sur son épaule. Sauf que c'était des larmes de joies. Émue de retrouver son père, Ténébris relâchait toute la peur et la peine qui s'étaient accumulées en elle de l'avoir encore perdu. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment avant que Ténébris ne se desserre de son étreinte, l'émotion remplacée par la curiosité.

– Dis, papa, c'est vrai ce que dit maman ? T'as tué Tante Invidia ?

– Non, tout ça ce ne sont que des ragots. Quelqu'un a monté un coup contre moi. J'ignore qui, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'enquêter là-dessus. L'important dorénavant c'est qu'on s'en aille tous les deux, d'accord ?

– Maman et Jadina elles ne viennent pas avec nous ?

– Impossible. Tu sais que ta mère me déteste de nouveau. Allez, prépare tes affaires. Mais n'emporte pas trois tonnes de trucs.

– Papa ?

– Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?

– T'as moins de cheveux on dirait.

Repensant à sa chute de cheveux, Galen fit un geste de la main.

– C'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Ne posant pas plus de questions, Ténébris obéit à son père et rassembla ses affaires. Néanmoins, même si elle n'avait que sept ans, elle discerna dans le regard et l'insistance de son père que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ténébris était assez grande pour savoir qu'on ne perdait pas ses cheveux sans raison. Son père lui cachait un secret. Mais voulant éviter de se faire réprimander, elle n'osa aborder le sujet plus longtemps.

* * *

_4h du matin, dans un des laboratoires du palais_

Le Pr. Leyton travaillait de nuit ce soir-là. En vérité, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait des heures supplémentaires et personne n'était au courant de cela. Leyton était concentré sur une préparation demandant un maximum de délicatesse, et devait rester secrète avant tout. Répandues sur sa table de travail, des fioles contenant des produits dont certains étaient chimiques. Une fois par semaine, quand les doses d'antimag s'estompaient, Leyton aidait le Pr. Vangelis à en réaliser de nouvelles quantités.

– J'aurais espéré me tromper.

Quand on parle du loup. L'apparition soudaine de Vangelis fit sursauter Leyton qui, dans la précipitation, tenta de cacher son travail à la vue de son collègue dont il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir la visite. À vrai dire, personne n'était censé savoir que Leyton était là. L'air déprimé de Vangelis montrait que lui aussi avait sauté de longues heures de sommeil. Avant que Leyton ne puisse commencer à parler, Vangelis engagea la conversation.

– Le cancer de Darkhell était bien dû à l'antimag que nous préparons tous les deux. Sauf que ça n'a jamais été un effet secondaire. Les preuves ont toujours été devant moi. Et à force de chercher une explication ou une hypothèse logique sur une éventuelle cause naturelle, je ne suis tombé que sur des impasses. Il aura donc fallu que j'arrive à la dernière hypothèse restante, comme quoi le poison dans l'antimag a été fabriqué de toute pièce puis ajouté dans chaque dose destinée à Darkhell. En dehors de moi, vous êtes la seule personne ayant toutes les connaissances requises pour élaborer un tel poison.

Les yeux écarquillés, Leyton se détendit peu à peu. Ses yeux baissant lentement vers le sol, commençant à s'embuer de larmes alors que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Une longue minute de silence passa durant laquelle Leyton n'osa croiser le regard médusé de son confrère.

– Pourquoi Leyton ? …Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Vangelis, médusé.

Un autre instant de silence avant que le médecin blond ne se décide à relever la tête.

– Je… Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Comprenez-moi, Kalisto, je n'ai absolument rien contre Darkhell. Je le jure. Sa majesté le roi l'a toujours considéré comme une menace et tient tellement à s'en débarrasser. Il a été très strict si je ne voulais pas être exécuté. Je…

– Du chantage… conclut le médecin royal.

Leyton couvrit son visage des mains et s'effondra en sanglots. Vangelis ne lui en voulait pas. Il était un pion dans ce complot. Ses aveux et ses larmes de culpabilité le prouvaient. Le dévisageant avec compassion, Vangelis s'approcha plus près pour le réconforter. Serrant son collègue contre lui, une part de Vangelis se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'au bout du compte il n'était pas responsable du fléau qui rongeait les poumons et le foie du père de la princesse Ténébris. Et c'est son confrère qui se retrouvait à subir le poids de cette culpabilité. Ainsi le vrai coupable était le Roi Kinder en personne. Son propre rival amoureux secret. Le souverain d'Orchidia était-il également l'auteur du meurtre de la comtesse Invidia ? Vangelis l'ignorait. Maintenant au moins, on savait qui était le responsable. On savait qui allait devenir « L'homme qui a tué Darkhell ».

– Oh Misery, murmura le médecin royal. N'y a-t-il donc aucune justice en ce monde ?

Des agitations provenant de l'extérieur attirèrent l'attention des deux médecins. Fronçant les sourcils de curiosité, Vangelis sortit du laboratoire puis tomba sur plusieurs troupes de gardes en état d'alerte.

– Soldat ! Que se passe-t-il ?

– Darkhell s'est volatilisé avec la princesse Ténébris !

* * *

_À suivre…_


	18. Chapitre 18

Les premiers rayons de la journée s'épanouissaient sur le paysage sauvage, faisant disparaître la rosée du matin. Seul le chant des oiseaux, l'habituelle symphonie folklorique d'un environnement épargné par l'industrialisation humaine, comblait le silence naturel. Cette mélodie accompagnait un père et sa fille dans leur avancée vers une vie meilleure. Tenant son père par la main, Ténébris se concentrait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, captant chaque élément sonore et visuel qu'aucune serre d'Orchidia ne saurait reproduire avec fidélité. En parlant de la cité, l'arbre de Gaméra, encore apercevable derrière eux à l'horizon, rétrécissait un peu plus à chaque pas. Quitter la cité avant l'aube ne fût pas tellement difficile. L'attention de Ténébris était toujours centrée sur l'environnement qui l'entourait avant qu'une violente quinte de toux n'interrompe son observation. C'était la troisième fois que son père toussait de manière préoccupante.

– *toux, toux, toux, toux* !

– Papa ? T'es encore allergique ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

– Je- *toux* Faut que je vois un médecin, répondit Galen avant de changer de sujet. Tu vois cet oiseau multicolore, là, dans l'arbre à ta gauche ? Tu saurais me dire ce que c'est ?

– Non, avoua Ténébris, intéressée par ce beau volatil. Comment ça s'appelle ?

– Un Rainbow dashus femelle. On la reconnait par ses yeux magenta. Outre leurs belles couleurs, ces oiseaux sont célèbres pour êtres têtus et très rapides.

– Est-ce que je pourrai en avoir un, un jour ? sourit-elle.

– Ah ça… si je parviens à trouver un sort pour les rendre obéissants. On verra bien.

Ténébris espérait beaucoup avoir un animal aussi beau et jouer avec. Elle s'imaginait le nourrir et lui préparer un nid douillet. À force d'y penser, elle désirait avoir une multitude d'animaux de compagnie. Un rêve que sa mère lui a malheureusement refusé. Peut-être que son papa pourra lui en offrir plein lorsqu'ils arriveront à… une nouvelle question vint à la jeune princesse.

– Dis papa, où on va ?

– J'en sais rien, répondit-il songeusement. Quelque part. N'importe où. Une région tranquille où on aura la paix. Là on pourra vivre dans une maison ordinaire.

– Oh oui ! On aura une belle maison toute grande avec une balançoire devant un lac pour se baigner ! Et une grande chambre pour les animaux !

Cela valut un petit rire de la part de Galen. Ah les enfants, quelle imagination ils ont, se disait-il.

– Tu voudrais une chambre pour inviter des animaux à dormir dans la maison ? Eh ben. Les animaux domestiques, oui ; mais d'autres ont besoin de vivre dans leur milieu naturel.

– Maman et Jadina pourront venir nous voir des fois ?

À cette question, Galen perdit son sourire en une grimace.

– Ça risque d'être très compliqué, Ténébris.

Ils continuèrent sans encombre leur avancée dans la nature… jusqu'à ce que Ténébris aperçoive un couple de monarques volant dans la direction opposée. Émerveillée, Ténébris les suivit du regard puis, se tournant derrière elle, vers la cité, elle vit d'autres formes volantes dans le ciel. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus haut, et beaucoup plus loin. Ce type de bestioles, Ténébris en a déjà vu pleins.

– Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! C'est les soldats de maman ! prévint-elle avec joie, pensant que sa mère avait finalement décidé de les rejoindre.

Prévenu par le danger, Galen fit volte-face et aperçut au loin dans les airs une flotte de carapax fonçant droit dans leur direction. Galen se doutait bien qu'on aurait sonné l'alerte peu de temps après son évasion et qu'on lancerait immédiatement des soldats le pourchasser. Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'être retrouvé aussi rapidement. Galen prit sa fille dans les bras et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible. Le chemin emprunté était trop à découvert. Galen chercha n'importe quel coin pouvant les abriter de la vue des soldats orchidiens. Hélas, il n'y avait rien dans les environs, et ils étaient déjà repérés. Rien à faire, à part continuer de courir sans se retourner. Galen craignait qu'on ne lui arrache encore Ténébris s'il se faisait prendre. Non. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Mais son principal fardeau dans cette course était son cancer qui continuait sa propagation, affaiblissant de plus en plus notre fugitif. Son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Galen avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses poumons devaient être gravement touchés.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on court comme ça ? demanda Ténébris.

Galen ne prêta nullement attention à la question naïve de sa fille. Déjà essoufflé et sur le qui-vive, il continua désespérément de scruter les alentours, espérant trouver un bon endroit pour se cacher. Le fait d'avoir couru à l'aveuglette l'a fait se retrouver au milieu d'une prairie. La chance n'était décidément pas de leur côté.

– Faut pas qu'ils nous choppent, murmura-t-il entre deux respirations. J'veux pas retourner là-bas. Jamais.

Prenant une seconde de concentration, Galen eut soudain une étincelle d'espoir en apercevant un mur d'arbres. L'entrée d'une forêt. Le ciel soudain s'assombrit. Sauf que ce n'était pas des nuages annonçant le mauvais temps, mais un carapax venant de les rattraper. Galen ne perdit pas une minute pour traverser la prairie jusqu'à la forêt. Nouveau coup de chance : entre les arbres gros comme des séquoias se trouvaient un amas rocheux sous lequel il y avait un petit passage. Il put entendre les carapax atterrirent non loin derrière. Un soldat orchidien s'empara de son bâton et lança un éclair de jade qui toucha notre fugitif en plein flanc. Sauf qu'au lieu de lui envoyer un choc, l'éclair le transperça. Galen hurla de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas, couvrant son hémorragie d'une main, laissant couler derrière lui des gouttes de sang.

– Papa ! s'écria Ténébris en découvrant le flanc ensanglanté de son père.

Il pénétra dans la cavité formant un passage sous les rochers. Bien sûr, lui et Ténébris aurait pu continuer jusqu'à l'autre bout du passage pour sortir de l'autre côté, mais la blessure de Galen l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il dû s'assoir contre la paroi, le visage contorsionné par la douleur de sa blessure qui saignait bien. Pendant que son père poussait des cris de douleur, Ténébris paniquait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas comment soigner son père. Elle se sentait perdue.

L'escouade d'Orchidia débarqua. Au nombre presque exact de quarante, les soldats formèrent un arc face aux abords de la forêt, gardant une vingtaine de mètre de distance de l'endroit où le sorcier fugitif venait de trouver refuge avec la princesse. Même s'il était mourant et blessé, tous craignaient une confrontation. Aucun ne savait que Galen ne disposait plus d'assez d'énergie pour faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Juste à ce moment, la Reine Adeyrid arriva sur place à dos de carapax, accompagnée du roi et de Cylbar. Se précipitant, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, elle craignait qu'un malheur puisse arriver à Ténébris.

– Darkhell ! lança Cylbar. Vous ne pouvez plus fuir à présent ! Rendez-vous immédiatement et relâchez la princesse Ténébris !

– Vous pouvez toujours courir ! Faites un pas de plus et je tue la gamine !

Percevant les yeux de sa fille braqués sur lui, naturellement choquée par cette menace, Galen la dévisagea sévèrement.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je bluffe.

Derrière le mur de soldats, Adeyrid ne quittait pas la cavité rocheuse des yeux, dominée par la peur que les choses ne tournent mal. À l'écart, Kinder et Cylbar se tenaient sur leur garde, guettant le moindre mouvement depuis la cavité rocheuse avec pour seul objectif en tête de sauver la princesse Ténébris. Quant au sort de Galen, cela leur importait peu.

– Nul besoin de lancer un assaut inutile, murmura Cylbar. Son heure est proche.

Mais la souveraine, bien qu'inconsciente des pensées de son mari et de son beau-frère, n'était pas de cet avis. Si le sauvetage de sa fille était sa priorité absolue, empêcher des morts en faisait également partie.

– Galen ! Rends-moi Ténébris, je t'en supplie, implora-t-elle. Pars si tu le souhaites. Mais par pitié, ne me la reprends pas encore.

La fin était proche. Galen le sentait. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire, à part la mort. Le sentiment de défaite lui pesait sur la conscience, autant que ses crimes. Il était prédestiné à mourir ainsi. La propagation de son cancer s'accélérait. Il n'était plus capable de se relever et n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. En fin de compte, s'évader de Barek n'aura pas servi à grand-chose. Ténébris tremblait de peur, se demandant sans cesse ce qui allait arriver. Elle avait peur pour son papa. Devait-elle retourner vers sa maman et le laisser à la merci des soldats ? Galen voyait la terreur s'emparer de sa fille. Lui caressant la joue pour apporter son réconfort, il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour éviter le plus de dégât possible. Mais cela risquerait de leur coûter cher à tous les deux.

– Ma chérie, écoute-moi. Il risque de se produire des trucs vraiment pas beaux si tu ne fais comme je te dis, d'accord ? Alors tu vas aller rejoindre maman tandis que moi je me tire d'ici.

– Tu viens pas avec moi ?

– Non. Papa doit s'en aller. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix.

– Mais… tu avais promis que…

– Impossible, répondit-il en secouant tristement la tête. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Plus maintenant. *toux*

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Quand ça s'arrêta, Galen pensa qu'il était temps de lui dire la vérité ; que ce dont il était atteint était loin d'être une vulgaire allergie. Au vu des circonstances, il n'avait pas le choix. Si son arrêt de mort était officiellement signé pour les minutes à suivre, Galen pouvait encore empêcher que Ténébris ne le voit mourir sous ses yeux. Prenant un air encore plus désolé, il se confessa.

– J'ai… Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, Ténébris. Vois-tu… je… j'ai une maladie très grave qui est en train de me tuer. C'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de tousser. Et je…*toux* je crois que j'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Le mieux c'est que tu restes avec ta mère.

Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Ténébris. Jadis on les avait séparé de force, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il l'abandonnait. Mais le plus douloureux à entendre pour la fille de Galen fût que son père allait mourir. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait : ne plus jamais le revoir. Ténébris s'enfouit dans ses bras, le serrant fort, ne voulant pas qu'il parte, et pleura contre sa poitrine. Galen lui rendit son étreinte, conscient que c'était probablement la dernière fois. Puis à son tour, il ne pût contenir ses larmes.

– Je suis désolé, Ténébris. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai tout foiré. Quel père médiocre je suis.

Ténébris se retira aussitôt de son étreinte pour regarder son papa dans les yeux.

– Attends ! Je peux demander à maman de t'emmener à l'hôpital !

– C'est trop tard, ma puce. Elle a fait de son mieux, tu sais. Seulement voilà, c'a été un fiasco.

Déçue de cette réponse, Ténébris s'enfouit de nouveau dans les bras de son père.

– J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles encore, pleura-t-elle.

– Moi non plus, ma chérie. Mais personne ne me laisse le choix. Allez, file rejoindre ta mère.

À contrecœur, Ténébris se détacha de son étreinte et remonta vers la surface. Chaque étape fût très difficile pour la jeune princesse. Elle prit son temps, se retourna une fois pour échanger un regard d'adieu avec son père. Les soldats orchidiens baissèrent leurs armes quand la princesse apparut, au plus grand soulagement de la reine de voir sa fille aînée saine et sauve. Anxieuse, Ténébris jeta un dernier regard en direction de la cavité avant de se mettre à avancer vers l'escouade de soldats. Mais Galen, de son côté, ne bougeait pas, bien trop affaibli. De nouvelles quintes de toux parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Ténébris. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers l'amas rocheux, hésita un long moment, puis décida de rebrousser chemin en courant, ignorant les appels de sa mère. Elle refusait d'abandonner son père. Retournant dans le trou, elle tira son père par la main.

– Viens, s'il te plaît ! lui supplia-t-elle. Lève-toi !

Mais il ne réagit pas. Une part de lui était en colère après Ténébris pour lui avoir désobéi. Une autre part de lui était heureuse de voir à quel point sa fille faisait preuve de courage en montrant qu'elle ne se détachait pas si facilement du moindre espoir possible. Selon Galen, c'était à ça que l'on reconnaissait les héros. Néanmoins, Galen était dans l'impasse, entre suivre Ténébris et se laisser mourir dans ce trou.

N'étant plus certain de ce qui était mieux, il accepta de l'accompagner. Galen se redressa, non sans éprouver les pires difficultés à bouger, avança dos courbé en raison du passage étroit, et laissa son enfant le guider jusqu'en dehors. Ténébris l'aida à remonter en dehors de la cavité. Tous les soldats pointèrent leurs bâtons de jade dans sa direction. Ils n'hésiteraient pas, Galen le savait. Le père de Ténébris avança du mieux qu'il pouvait, luttant de toutes ses forces pour garder l'équilibre tant son corps lui faisait mal. Une vingtaine de mètres les séparaient de la souveraine d'Orchidia. Chaque pas parût durer une éternité. Le tout dans un silence confus. La reine ordonna aux soldats de s'écarter, qu'on la laisse rejoindre sa fille.

– Si jamais Darkhell tente quoi que ce soit, tuez-le sans hésiter, ordonna Kinder à ses soldats.

Puis ce fut le moment pour les parents de Ténébris de se retrouver de nouveau face à face. Cette nouvelle confrontation fût difficile. Galen et Adeyrid se dévisagèrent dans un silence uniquement troublé par le léger son de l'air circulant et de la respiration difficile de Galen. La reine ne sût comment réagir en voyant agonir « l'assassin » de sa grande sœur, à peine capable de tenir debout et un large filet de sang coulant de ses narines. Malgré tout, il fût le premier à briser le silence.

– J… Je n'ai pas tué Invidia… Je le jure.

– Maman ! Papa va mourir ! Il faut l'aider !

– Ténébris… écoute. Je sais que tu voulais qu'on soit ensemble, ta mère et moi. Mais ce ne sera jamais possible.

– Pourquoi ?

– D'abord pace que papa et maman ne s'aiment pas. Ensuite parce que je suis fichu. Tu vois, je vais bientôt mourir. C'est comme ça, répondit Galen avec beaucoup de regret.

En entendant ces paroles, la minuscule étincelle d'espoir qui brillait en Ténébris s'éteignît, telle la flamme d'une bougie ayant atteint le bout de sa mèche. Les débris de cet espoir furent symbolisés par les larmes se mettant à couler des yeux de la petite fille qui était sur le point de tomber en sanglots. Elle voyait enfin la réalité en face. Toute espérance était peine perdue. La jeune princesse trouva cela terriblement injuste. Avant qu'elle ne s'apprête à sombrer dans l'abîme du désespoir, la voix de sa mère vint à son secours.

– Ténébris, mon ange, dit-elle d'une voix attendrissante, ton père et moi nous t'aimons, l'un autant que l'autre. Les relations entre adultes ne sont jamais faciles, mais ce qui nous rapproche le plus tous les deux c'est de t'avoir eue. Tu es ce que ton père et moi avons de plus précieux.

– Et elle a raison, certifia Galen.

Galen porta sa fille dans les bras. Ils se regardèrent tristement. Personne n'était préparé à cette situation. Lui, peut-être. Mais elle, beaucoup moins.

– Un jour tu seras aussi grande que ta mère et moi, murmura-t-il. Tu comprendras toutes ces choses.

Puis il avança pour remettre l'enfant aux bras de sa mère. Adeyrid prit sa fille, mais cette dernière ne voulait pas quitter son père. Ils le savaient. Elle le retint par le bras. Ses yeux larmoyants croisèrent le regard désolé de son père. Galen sût que c'était le moment de lui dire au revoir définitivement. Les parents de Ténébris s'accordèrent pour la rassurer. Tous les deux, tenant leur fille dans les bras, Galen et Adeyrid l'étreignirent en même temps. C'était ce que Ténébris avait toujours souhaité : avoir ses parents réunis, sans aucun différend. Elle était émue de les avoir auprès d'elle, de ressentir leur amour.

Lentement, Galen se détacha de cette étreinte familiale, laissant son enfant aux bras de sa mère. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard désolé. Galen savait qu'elle non plus n'avait jamais voulu que ça se finisse ainsi.

– On aurait été bien ensemble, murmura-t-il.

Soudain, Galen fût prit d'un étranglement des plus alarmants. Son sang remonta dans sa gorge. Pire, des entailles s'ouvrirent de partout sur son torse, faisant couler le reste de son sang qui avait pris un teint plus sombre. Puis il toussa fort et tomba à genoux. Horriblement surpris par ce qui lui arrivait, Adeyrid et Ténébris réagirent avant que Galen ne s'effondre totalement.

– Galen !

– Papa !

Agenouillée près de lui, Adeyrid l'aida à se redresser, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Galen venait de perdre une quantité importante de sang. Son foie et ses poumons se décomposaient très vite. Plus vite que n'importe quel cancer. Sa respiration était complètement bloquée. Il n'avait plus la force ni la possibilité de prononcer un mot.

Le Pr. Vangelis arriva à dos de carapax à ce moment-là, portant avec lui une sacoche remplie d'antidote. Tout juste descendu de sa monture, le médecin royal s'arrêta net en découvrant qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Les seuls qui restaient de marbre face à cet horrible spectacle étaient bien entendu Kinder et Cylbar.

Conscient qu'il était en train de vivre sa dernière minute, Galen se concentra sur les deux visages qui l'entouraient. Il sentît Adeyrid prendre sa main, en signe de réconfort avant de mourir. Ténébris, les larmes plein les yeux, le voyait en train de vivre ses derniers instants. Galen caressa la joue de sa fille. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait plus parler. Notre fugitif se sentait terriblement coupable de ne plus pouvoir être là pour son enfant. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas ici pour assister à sa mort. Revoir sa famille, pour aussitôt lui dire adieu. Quel échec tragique.

« _Tu te focalises sur un objectif sans jamais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir._ »

Cette parole d'une voix caverneuse refit surface dans sa mémoire, celle de ce vieux jaguarian qui avait remis en cause son objectif premier.

« _Que recherches-tu vraiment, Galen ?_ »

S'il ne cherchait pas seulement à revoir sa fille, que cherchait-il donc ?

« _C'est bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, mon garçon._ »

Dès lors il se rendit compte de la vérité qu'il s'était caché à lui-même. Son but était bel et bien de reconstruire sa famille. Pas pour lui. Pour Ténébris. Ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout c'était de lui offrir toute sa famille réunie. Et il y était parvenu. Il y aura perdu la vie, mais il y était parvenu.

Cette évidence permît à Galen de partir l'esprit tranquille. Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, chaque élément du paysage sauvage où il se trouvait devenait tellement beau à ses yeux. Il contempla le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages. Galen savait bien qu'il irait en enfer. Voir ce beau ciel bleu était un parfait panorama. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Comme c'est beau.

Doucement, Galen rendit son dernier souffle.

– Papa… ?

Prenant conscience qu'il était définitivement parti, Ténébris s'effondra en sanglots sur le corps de son père. Devant elle, une larme coula sur la joue d'Adeyrid. Ce fût la première fois que la souveraine en laissa échapper une pour Galen. Sans dire un mot, les soldats vinrent récupérer le corps et le transportèrent délicatement dans un drap. En retournant vers son carapax, Vangelis dévisagea froidement le roi et son frère. De par ce regard, il leur fit comprendre qu'il était au courant de leur néfaste machination. Hélas, ne pouvant rien contre eux, justice ne serait jamais faite. Ténébris se laissa prendre dans les bras de sa mère. Il n'y a plus qu'auprès d'elle que la jeune princesse pouvait trouver la consolation. Dans cette contrée sauvage, seuls les pleurs de l'enfant résonnaient. La nature partagea avec elle sa mélancolie.

Le fugitif a rendu l'âme.

La cavale est terminée.

* * *

_Triste fin, n'est-ce pas ? Hélas, c'est la dure loi du road movie : soit le héros meurt, soit il se fait prendre. Galen est mort, mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Il reste encore un chapitre._


	19. Chapitre 19FIN

_20 ans après la mort de Galen_

Une légère brise venait caresser une vaste plaine entourée de la forêt en ce début de soirée. Libre de toute présence humaine, la nature y continuait son éternel cycle de vie. Un lieu de paix et d'harmonie, loin de la folie des hommes. Pourtant, là où la vie abondait, le souvenir de la mort pesait considérablement en ce lieu. Même si la nature y régnait en maître, cet endroit abritait le deuil pour certains. C'est en ce même lieu que repose Galen, celui qu'on appelait Darkhell le Sorcier Noir. Il fût enterré à l'endroit même où il avait succombé des suites de son cancer. Les historiens d'Orchidia avaient pris un malin plaisir à relater ce qui s'était passé en mettant en valeur le fait que Galen soit mort dans les bras de la Reine Adeyrid. Depuis son décès, la reine et ses deux filles venaient se recueillir une fois par mois devant sa tombe pour lui rendre hommage. Des hommages qui se sont fait de plus en plus rares depuis que les deux princesses d'Orchidia ont abandonné leur vie royale derrière elles, préférant le parfum de l'aventure. Heureusement, Galen ne fût jamais oublié.

Une grande et magnifique femme vint déposer un bouquet de fleurs au pied de la pierre tombale où il y avait marqué : _Ici repose Galen, père de famille_. Inspirant une bouffée d'air frais, Ténébris se recueillit devant la tombe de son défunt père, dans le silence respectueux de la dernière demeure où reposent les morts. Elle ne saurait dire combien de fois elle avait prié les dieux d'Alysia d'accorder leur pardon à son père. Restant debout pendant un long moment, se remémorant chaque bon moment passé avec lui, pour finir sur le triste souvenir de sa mort.

Que tirer de cette tragédie ? Une importante leçon sur la vie. Une leçon que sa mère lui a transmise, et elle fera tout pour la transmettre au monde, pour qu'à leur tour les gens puissent comprendre l'importance de donner une seconde chance à ceux qui sont capables de reconnaître leurs torts. Sauver des vies fait partie du devoir de Ténébris en tant que justicière, mais pas que ; montrer l'exemple afin d'éviter aux gens de s'égarer et de commettre des erreurs en fait également partie. Elle le ferait au nom de la justice et pour l'honneur de son père. Alysia connaîtra de quelle façon le tristement célèbre Darkhell a acquis la volonté de faire le bien, et comment il a réussi à prouver sa valeur. Ainsi, elle déclarera devant le monde entier qu'elle est fière d'être sa fille, et que jamais elle n'aurait voulu d'un autre père que lui.

Essuyant du revers de la main une larme qui coula sur sa joue, Ténébris eut un sourire ému. Se sentant de nouveau digne et déterminée, elle eut une pensée forte pour son père, espérant que de là où il était celui-ci pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Un amour qui ne faiblirait jamais. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme un meurtrier, savait qu'il serait toujours présent dans son cœur.

Ténébris quitta la dernière demeure de son père, le laissant se reposer, et partit rejoindre sa famille. Il était temps de reprendre la route. Les Légendaires l'attendaient auprès de leurs montures. Ils étaient aujourd'hui sa nouvelle famille. Tout le monde était là. Sa sœur Jadina, mais aussi Shimy, Gryf, Danaël, et Razzia. Ensemble, ils repartirent vers de nouvelles aventures. Alysia avait besoin d'eux. Leur histoire attendait d'être écrite.

* * *

Le soleil continuait son lent déclin sur la plaine silencieuse. Une silhouette se présenta devant la tombe de Galen. Une personne que le père de Ténébris n'avait rencontré qu'une fois au cours de son périple. Un individu qui connaissait sa douleur. Habillé d'un manteau noir, portant dans sa main griffue un bagage servant à transporter une guitare, silencieux comme un jour d'enterrement, le mystérieux Jonik-Ash s'assied sur un rondin de bois posé en face de la pierre tombale. Les mains jointes, le vieux jaguarian fixa de ses yeux fatigués l'inscription sur la tombe. À le voir, ce fût comme une intime conversation silencieuse venant de s'établir entre un mort et un être mystique. Il repensa au calvaire de cet homme. Car, d'une certaine façon, il avait tout vu. Il fut présent ce jour-là ; le jour où Galen avait rendu son dernier souffle. Mais aux yeux des simples vivants, sa présence serait indescriptible. Il était là, sans être là.

La légère brise du crépuscule s'était rafraîchie. Jonik-Ash inspira cet air qui lui était agréable, car c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait sentir avant de disparaître. Car oui, son heure lui était comptée. Galen avait trouvé la paix, et Jonik-Ash en était heureux. Mais à présent, il était temps pour le vieux jaguarian de trouver la sienne, et de goûter au repos qu'il méritait. Le vieux jaguarian tourna le regard en direction de l'horizon. Dans moins de cinq minutes, le soleil aurait complètement disparu, et lui avec. Tant mieux, se disait-il. Cela lui laissait juste le temps pour rendre un dernier hommage à Galen.

Jonik-Ash se pencha pour ouvrir le bagage posé à ses pieds et en sortit sa guitare ; son « fidèle compagnon », comme il aimait appeler son instrument. Il prit le temps de se concentrer, puis commença par composer trois notes. La troisième était trop grave à son goût. Il accorda les cordes de sa guitare puis recommença. Les notes lui convenaient à présent. Jonik-Ash prit une lente et profonde inspiration. Maintenant, il était prêt à jouer sa dernière chanson. Une chanson qu'il avait composée pour les gens comme lui et Galen. Détendant ses vieilles mains, il se lança. Du bout de ses griffes, il composa son dernier air. Quand la chanson sera terminée, le vieux jaguarian disparaîtra à son tour, comme une ombre n'ayant jamais existée, une pauvre âme vagabonde dont la présence était incertaine, pour enfin trouver la paix qu'il a tant cherchée durant de très longues années.

Quant à vous, chers lecteurs, pour clore cette histoire, il ne vous reste plus qu'à écouter la dernière chanson de Jonik-Ash.

► _Hurt_ – par Johnny Cash

**FIN.**

* * *

_Ainsi s'achève l'histoire. C'était mon hommage aux road movies, à Johnny Cash, et à toutes les personnes qui ont souffert du mal des bourreaux de l'injustice._

_Je vous annonce que je vais faire une pause sur les fanfictions des Légendaires pendant un certain temps. __Ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête définitivement. Loin de là. J'ai d'autres projets de fanfics dans mes cartons. J'aimerais juste prendre du temps pour me consacrer à des fanfictions autres que Les Légendaires, notamment un crossover Pocahontas/Aladdin démarré en 2017 et que j'aimerais bien terminer. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à aller le lire si ça vous tente._

_Du fond du cœur, merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire._


End file.
